


Striking Matches ~ Drabbles

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Striking Matches [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shenanigans, a lot of Embarrassed Rowan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Part of my Striking Matches AU, drabbles here and there about stuff. They'll be in some kind of chronological order.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Striking Matches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609564
Comments: 29
Kudos: 185





	1. Blanket Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Person A hogs all the covers and the person B’s solution is to spoon them for you know it Firefighter Whitethorn. *puppy dog eyes*

Rowan loved sleeping beside Aelin. It gave him a peace he didn’t know he was missing. When he had started staying over the weather had been mild enough that he didn’t mind that Aelin tendency to steal the blankets in the night. But recently the weather had turned and now when she stole that blankets Rowan was waking multiple times from the cold.

Tonight he had just been drifting off when the blanket slid off him. He pulled it back over himself and settled back into his pillow. Then after a short while it happened again. And again.

Rowan had a sneaking suspicion Aelin wasn’t asleep.

So he did the only thing he could. He pulled the blanket over himself but instead of staying to his side of the bed he shuffled closer to his girlfriend, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

Aelin nestled into him as Rowan brushed her hair to the side so it didn’t tickle his face.

“Took you long enough,” Aelin said.

Rowan’s breathy chuckle made her shiver and he felt to goosebumps on her neck as he kissed her.

“Goodnight Aelin.”

Aelin let out a contented sigh. “Goodnight Rowan.”


	2. Halloween Dance Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: I’d like to place a request for Aelin singing Uptown Funk by Bruno Mars and Rowan overhearing it (you decide if it’s intentional or her singing in the shower or drunk karaoke hehe) in Striking Matches of course 😉 since that hasn’t happened yet.

The fire alarm ringing through the school gym had the kids in a panic, it even took a few moments for Aelin to get her own feelings under control. But when her kids had flocked to her, their scared faces wide-eyed, she pulled herself together. When she had volunteered to chaperone the Halloween dance this is not what she expected. 

Her and the other teachers ushered the kids outside, not even a trace of smoke to be found but still they got all the kids out to the car park. It was soon apparent that some cheeky troublemaker, probably urged on by their peers, had pulled the alarm and there was no real threat of fire. But they had to follow protocol and that meant the greater portion of the student body from grades 4-6 were huddled in the car park —all in their costumes— waiting for the firefighters to turn up to give the official all clear. The poor things were getting cold in the brisk October air and still nervous after all the drama. Aelin wasn’t feeling particularly warm herself in her Alice in Wonderland costume, the striped tights at least were offering her some protection from the cold. 

So Aelin did the first thing she could think of. 

Turning her phone full volume she led a dance party in the empty spaces of the parking lot. She was dancing to hype the kids up, most likely looking like a dork as she did the sprinkler for the umpteenth just as the fire engine pulled up. The team unloaded from the vehicle very quickly, Lorcan barely gave the excited children a second glance, but Aelin’s students were thrilled to see Rowan again and he gave them a wide smile and a wave. Fenrys directed a thumbs up to her in approval of her dance moves before he waved to the kids as well, giving them some finger guns to top it off.

Another song played through and the whining of the alarm stopped and everyone cheered. Lorcan appeared again and went to clear things with the principal then the others started filing out. Out of nowhere an idea struck Aelin, a song that seemed too perfect to pass up in the moment. So she unlocked her phone, scrolling through until she found the song she wanted. 

The poppy vocalising at the intro of the song started and she made sure to keep at least one eye of Rowan as everyone started dancing. She saw the twins share a look and then they were laughing. Gavriel was just shaking his head. 

_This hit, that ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold_

_This one for them hood girls_

_Them good girls straight masterpieces_

Aelin sang along and somewhere she heard Lysandra cackling. 

_Stylin', wilin', livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself, I'm so pretty_

_I'm too hot –– hot damn_

Aelin pointed at Rowan who was trying his damndest not to smile. He was failing. 

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot –– hot damn_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot –– hot damn_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot –– hot damn_

_And my band 'bout that money, break it down_

Aelin wiggling her shoulders ridiculously at him had him breaking and he laughed. By then Rowan had reached and took her by the hand, spinning her a few times –– her apron and skirts fanning out. The kids, meanwhile, were going insane. 

When Rowan stopped the spinning Aelin’s hands landed on his shoulders. 

“Don’t you think this song is a little inappropriate for the little ones?” He said. 

“I suppose.” Aelin sighed and changed the song, a chorus of disappointed protests sounding. “But I just couldn’t resist.”

A terse _Whitethorn_ came from the direction of the fire engine, making both Aelin and Rowan look over. The rest of the team was loaded back up ready to head back to the station. Aelin linked her arm with Rowan and handed her phone off to Lysandra so she could keep the party going while the executives decided what to do next. 

“Will you come by for breakfast tomorrow? I bought a fresh box of toaster waffles,” Aelin asked, leaning close to leech his warmth. 

“Those things taste like cardboard,” Rowan complained. 

Aelin just she rolled her eyes. “Fine, come for the company then.” 

“I think I’d rather eat the cardboard,” Rowan replied, the corners of his mouth betraying him as they quirked upwards. 

“Remind me again why I agreed to make us a thing?” Aelin said as she let go him and Rowan put one foot on the step of the turck then leaned in closer to her. 

“How about I remind you tomorrow morning,” he said, his voice little more than a purr. “And I’ll pick something up from a bakery on the way home.”

Rowan pulled himself up into the cab before Aelin could reply, but she was smiling as he rolled down the window. Then she stepped up onto the step as Rowan leaned out the window. 

“I like that sound of that.”

They were both smiling when their lips met but they managed. They broke apart when Fenrys’ wolf whistle startled them both, Aelin managed to refrain from flipping him of for the sake of the students and the reprimands it would get her if any of her superiors saw. 

“See you in the morning,” Rowan said, Aelin’s reply was a two fingers salute as the truck drove away.

Aelin watched it go until it had turned and she couldn’t see Rowan anymore. When she went to go back to the impromptu dance party she noticed one of her students, Benjamin, standing on the outskirts watching her, his mouth hanging open in surprise. 

“You okay there, Benjamin?” Aelin asked.

It took him a moment to answer and he looked past her to where the fire engine had been parked, then he beckoned her closer. Aelin rested her hands on her knees so she was just about level with him. 

“Miss G, did you just kiss Fireman Whitethorn?” He whispered. 

Aelin nodded. “I did.”

“But…” Benjamin’s brow furrowed. “You’re only supposed to kiss people who are you boyfriend or girlfriend. Is Mr Whitethorn your boyfriend?” 

The boy was so excited and perplexed he’d completely forgotten about the fireman bit. 

“He is,” she said simply. 

Aelin couldn’t wait to tell Rowan about the look of sheer delight that spread over Benjamin’s face when she told him. He spun around, no doubt to spread this new revelation amongst his classmates, she could practically see the ripple of excitement move through the crowd. Aelin just laughed and kept dancing until the parents started to arrive to pick up their kids.


	3. Couple's Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: for striking matches au: "It looks like you have more fun with them than with me."

Rowan sat slumped on the couch, arms crossed across his chest as he waited for Aelin to finish getting ready. It had taken him minutes to get ready, with his dark jeans and button up white shirt, a pair of lensless glasses frames tucked into the chest pocket. They were going to a Halloween party at Aedion and Lysandra’s place, and very honestly, Rowan didn’t want to go.

He and Aelin had only been going out for just a little over a month and he had met her family and friends a few times, but they definitely weren’t his friends yet. He knew what would happen tonight once they got to the party, and he would be left with two choices. One, he could follow Aelin around the whole night as she lit up the room and thrived on all the social interactions. Or two, he’d sit in a corner with a beer and watch. Considering that he’d just come off a hard shift, Rowan was feeling more inclined to do the second. The subject of him staying behind had been broached but Aelin wasn’t having it. She said it would ruin their ‘matching’ costumes and added that her friends wanted to spend more time with him. So of course Rowan relented for her. Only her.

“Alright, ready,” Aelin sang as she appeared from her bedroom. She was wearing a long black coat and a pair of black boots, her golden hair in soft waves with the ends chalked a vibrant red.

“You’re wearing that?” Rowan asked, not bothering to get up yet.

Aelin grinned at him. “No, I”m wearing this.”

She opened her jacket to show him what was underneath, and Rowan felt his eyes go wide. Aelin had decided on their costumes, they were going to the party dressed as each other professions. Rowan’s costume had been all too easy to put together, all he had to buy was a pair of cheap glasses from the discount store and pop the lenses out. Aelin had bought the entirety of hers new, unless by some design of fate she had this firefighter costume lying around. But Rowan seriously doubted that.

His eyes started at the black boots she wore – and maybe he had seen those before – but her long legs were mostly bare except for a small pair of black shorts with a trim of red on the legs and a yellow belt. A strip of her stomach was bare as well, the shirt hugged her waist and upper torso, and zip ran up the middle instead of buttons, leaving it open in a deep V as it precariously contained her cleavage. It was all topped off with a pair of suspenders that she had her thumbs hooked under as she still grinned at him.

“So, what do you think? Reckon Lorcan would let me join the team?”

Rowan blinked once before he managed to look up her face. The neckline was proving more of a distraction the longer he looked.

“Do we have to go?” Rowan blurted and Aelin tipped her head back and laughed.

“We most certainly do.” Aelin did her jacket up and grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter as well as a plastic firefighter hat. “Come on, Mr Whitethorn. Let’s go have some fun.”

Rowan was about to tell her they could have fun here, probably better fun too, but he just sighed and closed the apartment door behind him.

Aelin left her coat in the car. Rowan had parked and within seconds Aelin had deserted the car only leaving a heap of black material behind. He was quick to follow and the elevator arrived just as he got there. 

“Look at this fancy apartment building with it’s elevator,” Aelin mused as she pushed the button and then lent on the railing. “You never answered my question. You think Lorcan would let me on the team?”

Rowan turned, seeing that teasing look written on every feature of her face. “Definitely not. But that has nothing to do with the costume.”

Aelin laughed again. “You haven’t even told me if you like my costume or not. You make a very sexy Teacher if I do say so myself.”

He moved, they were chest to chest and almost touching. Then Rowan gave her a lingering once over that made Aelin breath just a little faster. Leaning in he kissed her, and he felt her smiling against his lips before she fully committed to it. The only sound was the mechanisms of the elevator, then there was the definitive sound of a zipper being pulled.

Aelin let out a comical gasp. “Mr Whitethorn, keep your hands to yourself.” 

Rowan chuckled and kissed her again, quickly, and stepped away, hands raised. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you, that was damn near obscene,” Aelin laughed, readjusting her suspenders.

He hadn’t been pulling the down, he’d been pulling it up to try and give him a little more peace of mind when he walked into the party. It was a stupid, jealous thing to do, and he expected Aelin to rip into him for it. But he was mistaken, it was all a ploy from Aelin to get his attention it seemed. The elevator arrived at the right floor and she pulled his glasses from his pocket, slipping them onto his nose before grabbing his hand and leading them out. They walked down the hallway, arriving at a door with music pulsing behind it. Aelin didn’t bother knocking and walked in, almost running into the hostess herself. Lysandra was dressed as Red Riding Hood, a bright red cape over a short green dress.

“You made it!” She nearly yelled as she hugged Aelin, obviously already a little drunk. Then her green eyes landed on him. “Nice lipstick, Rowan.”

Confused, Rowan rubbed at his mouth, his fingers coming away red. He gave Aelin an accusing look but she just grinned and rubbed away what was left of the lipstick.

“You look great,” Lysandra said, then she pointed between them. “I get it. You’re dressed as each other. Clever.”

“Thank you,” Aelin said, tucking into Rowan’s side. “Where’s Aeds?”

Lysandra waved behind her. “Somewhere. You guys have fun, now!” 

She was gone through the crowd and Rowan held onto Aelin’s hand as she led them to the drinks. He spotted Elide and a few other familiar faces, but overall there were a lot of people hadn’t seen before. Aelin waved to people she recognised, saying hello here and there, but she never let go of him. She found him a stool in a corner, letting him sit while she leaned into his chest. Aedion eventually found them, as did Elide and Lysandra, the women begging Aelin to come dance but she declined. 

Rowan could tell that she wanted to, so he leant forward and kissed her cheek. “Go have fun love, I’m fine here.”

She turned to face him then said hopefully. “You could always come dance with me.”

“I don’t think so,” Rowan said, shaking his head. 

Aelin pouted at him but she didn’t push him. “I’ll be back soon I promise.”

True to her word Aelin came back after a few dances, Rowan’s eyes had been drinking her in the whole time and she made sure to send him flirty smiles as she did. That costume combined with the way she moved was nearly driving him insane. But soon after she arrived she was dragged off again for a game of beer pong with Aedion. As a team the two cousins were unstoppable and by the time she wandered back to Rowan again she was definitely a little tipsy. She threw her arms around his neck, leaning fully into him.

“Come dance with me, please?” Aelin begged. 

That smile was almost his undoing but then a voice he actually recognised sounded from behind her.

“There you are. Not surprised to see you hiding in a corner, Whitethorn.”

Looking up Rowan saw Fenrys and Aelin turned to face him as well. 

“You made it!” She exclaimed.

It was then that Rowan took in exactly what Fenrys was wearing… or not wearing. He had worn most of his work uniform, just about everything except his shirt. Even with the jacket over the top Rowan could tell that he’s taken care to oil up his bare chest beneath, only ever so slightly covered by his suspenders. He lent his elbow on Aelin’s shoulder, and looking at the two of them they were the ones that looked like they had come dressed to match.

Fenrys tilted his head. “Who are you supposed to be? Clark Kent?”

Rowan crossed his arms over his chest but it was Aelin who answered. “No he’s a teacher. You get it?”

“Oh, yep yep. I get it,” Fenrys said nodding. “You’ve swapped professions. And, might I just say Miss Galathynius, you make a _fine_ firefighter.” 

Aelin shoved him. “Come on, I’ll get you a drink.”

Getting a drink turned into a few dances, followed by a game of magnetic darts and then at least three songs worth of awful karaoke. In between the activities Aelin and Fenrys wandered away from each other, but always seemed to find the other again. At one point Fenrys came over to drop off his jacket now that he was getting a little warm, Rowan had even rolled his sleeves up to his elbows for a little relief.

Rowan fixed his coworker with a look. “You know you’re not supposed to wear your uniform outside of work.”

Fenrys’ reply was a shrug and a grin.

“You look like a stripper,” Rowan added and Fenrys let out an incredulous laugh.

“We all gotta live a little sometimes,” Fenrys said before disappearing to Aelin’s side again.

Rowan felt himself getting more sullen by the second, watching how Aelin and Fenrys smiled and had fun together. It was moments like this that Rowan wished he was more… sociable. More willing to put himself out there in situations like this, but instead he was sitting in a dark corner by himself, with only Fenrys’ jacket for company. Aelin wandered back to him, her hands immediately going to his face to make her look at him.

“What is it?” She asked him.

“It’s nothing,” Rowan said and she tried to shake Aelin off but she kept hold of him and just lent in closer.

“What. Is. It.”

Rowan sighed. “It looks like you have more fun with him than with me.”

Aelin smirked. “And him meaning Fenrys.”

Rowan nodded.

That smirk turned into a coy smile and she slotted herself between his legs, his hands finding her waist. “Well maybe if you got off this stool and came out to play.”

Rowan started to frown but Aelin kept his attention. “Hey, I’m kidding. I get it. Funny thing is that I invited him so _you_ would have someone to talk to. Maybe I should have invited Lorcan instead, except he’d never say yes to me.” Rowan managed a laugh at that. “And I definitely don’t have more fun with Fen, trust me.” Aelin added earnestly.

“It certainly looks like it,” Rowan grumbled.

Aelin slid that much closer, her mouth right by his ear. “Oh yeah? Well, would I ever let him…”

She whispered in his ear, so close the breath that accompanied her words tickled his skin, making him break out in goosebumps. They were words that described something obscene about sliding on fire poles, on _his_ fire pole to be exact. When she pulled away Aelin’s smile was feline and Rowan felt his cheeks heat.

“Can we go now, please?” Rowan’s voice was nowhere near as smooth or confident as he wanted it to be.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Aelin said. Rowan stood and went to take his glasses off but Aelin stopped him, her hands running up his arms to where his sleeves were rolled up. “You’ll be leaving those on. All night, if you please, Mr Whitethorn.” 


	4. Meeting the Parents (Aelin's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: ‘Why can I hear the shower running when you’re standing here talking to me?’ The morning after Aelin getting hangered.. firefighter 🔥

Her shower had just started to get interesting when Aelin heard a knock on the door. She had been just about finished when Rowan had stepped in behind her, his hands snaking around her waist. He had been kissing and biting deliciously over the juncture between her neck and shoulder, no doubt determined to leave his mark. When the knocking started Aelin had jumped, Rowan had left the bathroom door open so they both heard it clearly, almost head butting Rowan in the nose. He did groan at the elbow she accidentally jabbed into his stomach.

“Sorry,” Aelin said as she quickly stepped out of the shower and started drying herself off.

“Who is it?” Rowan asked as he started his shower routine.

Aelin pulled on one of his shirts from the washing basket and a pair of random shorts that she struggled to get them over her damp legs. “I don’t know. But I’m not going to be too happy with them for interrupting.”

Aelin didn’t say anything more before she was dashing for the door, calling out “Coming.”

Aelin swung the door open and all the words she was about to say died in her mouth as she took in her mother standing there, brows high.

“Mum…” Aelin said, still a little stunned, “What are you doing here?”

“Breakfast, don’t you remember? Or have you been a little distracted,” Evalin said as she gave a pointed look to Aelin’s neck.

Aelin’s hand slapped over where Rowan had been kissing her moments before, utterly mortified.

Her mother stepped into her apartment then looked at Aelin a little confused, but then a wry smile spread across her lips. “Why can I hear the shower running when you’re standing here talking to me? That seems to be a very pointless waste of water.”

 _Oh god. Oh gods. Oh gods_.

Aelin had completely forgotten her parents were coming over for breakfast this morning to meet her new boyfriend. Work had been so busy and she’d been so nervous about it she’d forgotten about it, she’d even forgotten to tell Rowan. Now her mother was standing in her living room, looking Aelin over. With her flushed cheeks, wet hair and fresh hickey on her neck it would take someone with half a brain only half a second to work out what they had been doing. Then there was the fact Rowan was about to step out of the bathroom at any moment, she was just glad she had closed the door behind her. Aelin prayed he had enough sense to put on a towel before he came out if she couldn’t get to him first. Then a chilling though struck her.

“Where’s Dad?”

Evalin’s smile turned a bit feline. A twin to the one Aelin often wore herself.

“He’s parking the car on the street, the visitors parking was full,” she explained.

Aelin blew out a breath. Good. She had time to warn Rowan and get dressed properly. Just then the water switched off and Aelin went to call out a warning to Rowan but he was too quick.

“Aelin who was —“ Rowan’s eyes went a bit wide as he saw Evalin standing there. Luckily he’d slung a towel around himself but his chest was gloriously bare and wet, highlighting each of his sculpted muscles. Rowan’s cheeks went red and Aelin’s felt hers do the same.

“You must me Rowan,’ Evalin said, not missing a beat.

Rowan rubbed at the back of his neck, “Nice to meet you Mrs Galathynius.”

“Likewise.” There was a playful tone in her mother’s voice that had Aelin hiding her face in her hands. “Might I suggest you both sort yourselves out before Rhoe gets here. While I find this all highly amusing, it might just send him to an early grave.”

Rowan’s cheeks went a deeper shade of red as he made his way to the bedroom, Aelin made to dart after him but the sound of the door open stopped her in her tracks.

“I had to park halfway down the street,” Rhoe finished of his sentence with a laugh which was abruptly cut off as he took in the scene before him. His daughter in a man’s shirt, long enough that is was covering her shorts beneath it and was starting to get uncomfortable wet from Aelin’s wet hair, a purple bruise blooming on her neck. Added to that the owner of said shirt was standing there in a towel, also very wet. The dots connected and Rhoe’s face flushed with colour, now matching Rowan and Aelin’s.

Evalin hid her smiling mouth behind her hand a went over to Rhoe, linking her arm with his.

“Come on, love. Why don’t we let these two get ready and meet them at the restaurant, hmm?”

Nothing else was said as Evalin led her husband from the apartment. As she She closed the door behind her she caught Aelin’s eye, he eyes swimming with mirth.

“Be quick about it.”

That was the final nail in the coffin it seemed and Rowan leaned his forehead on the wall and groaned.

“That’s not how I expected to meet your parents,” he said.

Aelin was rubbing her hands over her face again. “I’m so sorry. I forgot they were coming. Last week of term is always so hectic. It just completely slipped my mind.”

Rowan just made a sound that was halfway between agreeing with her and a sigh.

“I’m not going to be able to look them in the eye the whole meal,” Rowan said as Aelin came up and hugged him from behind.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Aelin murmured against his skin.

Rowan scoffed. “Really?”

Aelin pressed a comforting kiss to his spine. “They could have walked in on us having sex.”

“Close enough, I’d say,” Rowan said as he pushed himself off the wall.

That made Aelin laugh. “Come on hot stuff, we should get ready before we give my Dad a brain aneurism.”

~~~~~

To Aelin’s, and her mother’s it seemed, enteral amusement Rowan had been right. He couldn’t look either of her parents in the eye the entire time they ate. Or even after when the plates had been cleared and they chatted. He managed a glance when he said goodbye. Aelin watched as her mother pulled him into a swift hug then he went to shake he father’s hand. She had never seen Rhoe Galathynius look so uncomfortable in all her life.

“Don’t worry, he’ll get over it,” Evalin said as Aelin hugged her. “He’s just assumed you’ve been living the life of a nun.”

That set Aelin laughing. She certainly had not.


	5. Meeting the Parents (Rowan's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “Is something burning?” “Only my burning desire for you.” “THE STOVE’S ON FIRE.” why does this have the firefighter au written all over it ?

Aelin bustled about the kitchen. She was making dinner, basically from scratch and it was taking all her concentration. Rowan’s parents were coming over for dinner and she had decided to make them more than pasta from a jar. Rowan would be home soon to help her, ideally they would have waited for one of his days off but Mr and Mrs Whitethorn only had a small window to visit. So here Aelin was watching the chicken cook in the pan, very intently.

She wanted to make a good impression on Rowan’s parents, and not serving undercooked or burnt chicken was a start. Aelin bent down to check the dinner rolls in the oven, they were almost ready. As Aelin stood back up she heard the front door of the apartment open she turned to see Rowan coming through the door, already scrubbed up and dressed for dinner with a folded up table under his arm.

“Hi,” he said smiling at her.

“Hey,” Aelin said leaving the kitchen and giving Rowan a quick peck on the lips before hurrying back.

“My parents should be here soon, I’ll go back to mine and grabbed the chairs,” Rowan said as he set up the table. “Maybe 15 minutes.”

Aelin turned the chicken and picked a piece up with the tongs, giving it a squeeze and squinting at it. “I think it’s almost done.”

“Alright,” Rowan said, then he was gone again.

Aelin glared at the table Rowan had set up. It was a sorry excuse for a dining table but they couldn’t very well eat around the coffee table or at the kitchen bench. The lack of company and space in Aelin’s apartment meant she never had a need for dining furniture. Rowan insisted it would be fine, but Aelin insisted it wasn’t. He had relented and bought what was basically a foldaway picnic set for them to use for the evening and pushed the couch around to make room. What they ended up with was a square table they could squeeze around, if they served themselves at the counter, and four folding chairs.

But it was fine. This was fine.

Aelin heard the front open again, but this time Rowan wasn’t alone. Aelin quickly pulled the ties of her apron revealing the casual, but pretty, dress she wore underneath and fixed her hair.

Rowan came through first, carrying two chairs and talking to those behind him. Aelin heard a deep laugh and then Rowan was followed by a man who looked almost identical to him, just a little older, who was also carried two of the chairs. Then Rowan’s mother came through the door. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a neat bun and as she smiled Aelin noticed how it was almost exactly the same as Rowan’s. And he had her gentle eyes too, although they were the the vibrant green of his father’s. All Rowan’s handsome hard lines had come from his father, but his softness, that had came from his mother.

Rowan took all the chairs and placed them against the table. Then he collected Aelin from where she stood, taking her by the hand. Aelin went along, resisting the urge to wipe her free hand on the skirts of her dress, worried that her palms would be sweating. She rarely got to this point with the guys she dated, she wasn’t afraid to admit she was nervous.

“Mum, Dad. This is Aelin,” Rowan said, smiling broadly.

Before Aelin could even open her mouth to greet them she was embraced by Rowan’s mother in a warm hug.

“It’s a such a pleasure to meet you,” she said. “Before you even think of that formality nonsense, please all me Iris.”

Iris released her, practically beaming. Then Rowan’s father was extending his hand and kissing her cheek.

“Evan,” he said with a tight smile, though not unkind.

Aelin was smiling at the lovely introduction and was about to introduce herself again when a timer went off in the kitchen, saving herself from that crippling embarrassment.

“Please excuse me,” Aelin said and ducked back to the kitchen.

As Aelin grabbed a tea towel to get the rolls out of the oven she heard someone else come into the kitchen. She knew it was Rowan without even needing to see him. The tray was hot and Aelin was struggling to keep it steady with just the tea towel, so she quickly placed in on the bench beside the stove.

“Can I do anything to help?” Rowan said, his hands resting her hips and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“No I think that’s about it,” Aelin turned and saw Rowan’s parents sitting at the table absorbed in their own conversation. Aelin took their distraction as an opportunity to link her hands around Rowan’s neck a press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Nice to see you, how was your day?”

Rowan kissed her back. “It was fine nothing to exciting.” Then Rowan’s brows furrowed. “Is something burning?”

Aelin played with the hair at the nape of his neck, readily taking the opportunity to crack a fire joke and whispered, “Only my burning desire for you.”

They lent in for another kiss but then Rowan’s head jerked up, eyes going wide.

“The stove’s on fire!”

Rowan was moving, snapping into firefighter mode. If Aelin wasn’t so shocked by the towel that had caught flame because she had left it a fraction too close to the stove and was now burning merrily right in between the chicken and the bread rolls, she may have been impressed by how quickly and efficiently Rowan was dealing with the situation. He grabbed the small fire extinguisher that he had insisted Aelin now keep under her sink and pointed it at the dinner.

It was then that Aelin fully realised what he was doing and shouted a warning. It was too late. Rowan had already pulled the trigger and the white foam covered their dinner like a layer of snow.

“You couldn’t have used the blanket?” Aelin demanded as Rowan blinked his way back to reality. “Impressive as your skills may be, you’ve ruined our dinner.”

Drawn over by the commotion, Evan and Iris were now standing on the other side of the breakfast bench.

Aelin turned as the full gravity of the situation hit. Dinner with Rowan’s parents was now effectively ruined.

“Um…” Rowan said, just standing there.

“That was very impressive, son. But that chicken smelled delicious and I’m not going to pretend that I’m not disappointed,” Evan said.

Aelin’s heart sank.

“And you went to all that effort,” Iris added sympathetically.

Aelin tried so desperately to swallow her rising temper, and the tightness building in her throat, but it was quickly rising.

“I’m so sorry, Aelin,” Rowan said quietly.

Aelin took one breath, then two. “You and your heroics,” was all she said. She wasn’t about to start ripping into Rowan in front of his parents, and he’d just reacted like he was trained to do. But he would be paying for this. For a very long time.

“We could get takeaway?” Rowan suggested.

“That sounds great,” Iris said. “What’s nice around here.”

Aelin let Rowan and his parents decide on what they would eat. She was still disappointed about the dinner she had planned that was now ruined. While Rowan was doing the ordering she had excused herself to the bedroom to freshen up. Meaning she let out a few frustrated groans into her pillow before redoing her hair and walking back into company. By then they had decided where they were eating and were now putting through their order.

“Anything you want in particular?” Rowan asked as Aelin perched on the arm of the couch beside him. She could tell he was still treading on egg shells around her, but she was fine now. Everything was fine.

“Just some of those dumplings I like, please,” Aelin said. Rowan nodded and turned back to his phone.

A soft chuckle had Aelin and Rowan looking up at his mother. “I hope meeting Aelin’s parents went a little more smoothly.”

Aelin’s eyes darted to Rowan who’s cheeks had flushed a delightful shade of pink. Rowan held her gaze begging her silently to please, please, please don’t say anything.

“It went… fine,” Aelin knew she didn’t sound very convincing. From the look in Iris’ eye Aelin knew she had picked up on it too

“What happened?” Rowan’s mother asked expectantly, a smile was playing around her mouth. A smile Aelin had seen on Rowan a hundred times.

Rowan looked up at Aelin and she turned her head to look at him. “Please don’t say a word. I will give you anything,” Rowan said quietly.

“That bad, huh?” Evan said, an amused expression on his face.

Aelin turned back to Iris and Evan and just gave them a smile. “Rowan did say please.”

That had his parents laughing, but they took the hint and Iris changed the subject.

“So you teach?” Iris enquired. “Evander taught for a bit but the lure of university was too much.”

“What age did you teach?” Aelin asked him.

“High school, Ancient History mostly. But then I went back to university to further my studies in archaeology,” Evan explained.

“I teach grade two at the moment, couldn’t handle the attitude that comes with teenagers,” Aelin explained.

“I will admit that is one if the reasons I quit,” Evan said.

Idle chit chat continued until Rowan’s phone buzzed with the notification that their delivery would be here in a few minutes. Rowan said he would go get the food and Evan offered to help carry everything up, and the two men left.

Once they were out the door Aelin got up. “I’ll set the table.”

“I’ll help,” Iris insisted.

She followed Aelin to the kitchen and Aelin loaded Iris up with plates as she got the knives, forks and spoons from the drawer. As she turned she shot a look at the stove, the smell of smoke and fire smothering chemicals still lingered.

“Thank you for going through all that effort, I’m sorry Rowan ruined it. He’s always been a bit… exuberant,” Iris said as she put the plates in their places.

“He told you how we started, right?” Aelin said as she followed with the cutlery.

Iris stopped and laughed. “Yes he did. Poor thing was so embarrassed when we couldn’t stop laughing.” Aelin smiled at the memory of Rowan bursting through her door because of the incense. Then Iris spoke again, “What I’m really curious about is what happened with your parents. It seemed like it was definitely something.”

Aelin placed the last fork down and looked up at Rowan’s mother. She was grinning, a little bit of mischief sparking in her eyes. Aelin glanced over to the kitchen, the stove in particular. Aelin bit her lip as she warred with herself internally. But then she remember that chicken she had literally spent an hour on.

Aelin took a seat at the table and Iris did the same. “Well…”

~~

Dinner went fine. Better than fine. Iris and Evan were lovely and Aelin was excited to know them better. Iris didn’t let on about what Aelin had told her. When Aelin had finished telling her about exactly what happened the day Rowan had met her parents Iris had laughed so hard she had snorted. Aelin had laughed too, remembering how Rowan had looked so utterly devastated when her father had walked in. But now they were now saying goodbye at the door.

“Thank you for having us over, it was a pleasure to meet you,” Iris said as she hugged Aelin again.

“It was lovely to meet you too,” Aelin said.

Iris said goodbye to her son. “Good thing you were ready when we arrived. Who knows what we could have walked in on.”

Aelin’s eyes went a bit wide knowing exactly what Iris was referring to. Rowan and Evan had identical looks of confusion on their faces, but then Rowan’s face fell as he connected the dots. He turned to Aelin who gave him an apologetic smile.

“Goodbye you two,” Iris said as a final farewell as she closed the door.

The door clicking shut was the only sound in the apartment for a few heartbeats as Aelin waited for Rowan to react.

“Seriously, Aelin?”

Aelin shrugged. “She asked me. And you ruined my dinner.”

Rowan took a step forward. “So this was revenge?”

Aelin couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled from her, she saw the corners of Rowan’s mouth quirk up.

“What you going to do about it?” Aelin taunted, backing up a little at the look on Rowan’s face. It looked like he was planning some revenge of his own.

Rowan lunged and Aelin wasn’t quick enough to escape him as he pulled her to him one arm snaking around her waist. “I have a few ideas.”

The tone of his voice had Aelin shivering as his breath caressed her neck. But then she was squealing as Rowan assaulted her ribs with tickles. He was too strong, Aelin couldn’t get away, and he was relentless. He finally stopped once Aelin was breathless and could barely keep herself up right. Rowan released her and she stumbled away and collapsed on the couch, still laughing.

Rowan flopped down beside her, arms crossed and pouting. “You’re a traitor.”

Aelin sat up, snuggling into Rowan’s side and resting her head on his bicep. “But you love me, and now your parents do to. So…”

Rowan looked down at her, he was trying desperately not to smile but he couldn’t help it when Aelin grinned up at him. Rowan shifted, leaning towards Aelin and she let him lay her down on the couch and she ran her hands over his shoulders.

“I guess I’m stuck with you then,” Rowan said then dropped a kiss to her lips.

“Mmhmm,” Aelin murmured as she kissed him.

They were so absorbed in each other they didn’t hear the knock on the door, or when it opened. What they did hear was Iris’ voice as she breezed in.

“I think I left… oh dear.”

Rowan couldn’t get away from Aelin fast enough as he scrambled into a sitting position. His face utterly devastated once again.

Iris just sighed, hands on her hips. “You have the worst luck I have ever seen in my entire life, Rowan.”


	6. Shower Walk In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: accidentally walking in on one of them in the shower for firefighter AU, por favor?

Lysandra hummed as she opened the door to Aelin’s apartment, closing the it behind her. She’d come by to see if she could borrow a dress. The shower was going, so dropping her bag on the couch Lysandra breezed over to the bathroom door and knocked.

“Aelin,” she called out.

There was no answer so Lysandra opened the door, counting on the privacy of the shower curtain. The only problem that as she stepped in into the bathroom it was that moment the occupant of the shower stepped out.

“Aelin, I —“

Lysandra’s eyes went wide and she let out a surprised yelp as it certainly wasn’t Aelin who she saw mostly naked. It was Rowan.

Rowan himself let out what Lysandra could only describe and a shocked squeal as he stumbled back behind the safety of the shower curtain. Lysandra followed his lead and ducked out the door, leaning on it as she practically slammed it behind her.

~~~~~

Aelin heard a commotion coming from her bathroom so she all but ran out of her bedroom to investigate. What she found was Lysandra leaning on her on the bathroom door, her face flushed.

“What…” Aelin said, eyebrows raised.

“You weren’t in the shower,” Lysandra said.

Aelin felt her lips quirk up as she began to piece the puzzle together. “No I was not.” A beat of silence. “Did you just walk in on my boyfriend in the shower?”

Lysandra finally moved away from the door.

“To be exact, he was getting out of the shower,” Lysandra flopped onto the couch then she looked up over Aelin with a wry smile. “Hot damn, Aelin.”

Aelin burst out laughing. “Thank you.”

“Just so you know I didn’t really get a good look, if you know what I mean,” Lysandra explained.

Aelin snorted as she tried to stop herself from laughing more. “I’m assuming you didn’t come here to prev on my showering boyfriend?”

Lysandra shook her head. “I came for a dress.”

~~~~~

Rowan was mortified.

After Lysandra had slammed to door behind her Rowan had just stood in the shower, arms propping him up on the wall, not exactly sure what his next move should be. Then he’d got out and dried himself off and brushed his teeth. Now that was done he didn’t know what to do. His clothes were in Aelin’s bedroom and he really didn’t want to face Lysandra again with a towel the only thing on him.

Then there was a knocking and it was Aelin’s voice who called out, “It’s safe.”

Blowing out a heavy breath and left the bathroom. Aelin stood just outside the door, a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Please don’t,” Rowan said as he started for the bedroom.

Aelin followed him. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

Rowan knew that was an outright lie. Once in the bedroom Rowan turned around. Aelin was leaning on the doorframe, bottom lip between her teeth and looking like she was about to burst.

“Go on then,” Rowan said with a heavy sigh hoping that she’d take pity on him. She did no such thing.

Aelin stalked towards him and laid a hands on his bare chest, one finger swirling patterns there.

“Lysandra just said I was very,” her eyes darted down pointedly to what his towel covered and then back up, “ _very_ lucky.”

Rowan’s face heated and Aelin kissed him playfully as she giggled.

“Just kidding. She didn’t see anything that important,” Aelin said, her eyes shining with mirth. “Lucked out this time, it seems.”

Aelin’s once again broke into a fit of giggles, totally unperturbed at what her best friend may or may not have seen. The thought brought on a knew wave of embarrassment that had Rowan letting out a frustrated groan. It only made Aelin laugh harder.


	7. Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas prompt! Christmas party for the firefighters, and Rowan invites Aelin

Aelin was hunched over her desk when her phone rang. She’d stayed back at school to try and get the last of her reports done and her classroom was the most productive place for her. Away the distractions of home. Mainly from her very hot and extremely distracting boyfriend, who was now calling her.

Aelin stretched out her arms above her head before answering, “Hey sexy.”

“Hello,” Rowan said. “I have a question.”

“Hmm?” Aelin hummed.

“Would you like to come to my Christmas party?” Rowan asked. “They’re going all out this year. You’ll have to dress up nice.”

This was their first Christmas together, they’d only been together a few months but Aelin loved a good, free party. She let out a heavy sigh. “I hate dressing up.”

“Liar.”

Aelin let out a breathy laugh. “You know me too well. Fine. I guess you’ve convinced me.”

“Great,” Rowan said. “Will you be home soon?”

Aelin checked her watch. 6pm. She should really be leaving.

“Yeah, I’ll pack up and leave,” Aelin said as she closed her laptop.

“Wonderful. I’ll have dinner ready for you. Bye,” Rowan said.

“See you soon.” Then Aelin hung up.

~~~~~

Aelin zipped up the back of her dress and looked at herself in her full length mirror and smiled. The red gown draped off her shoulders, with a sweetheart neckline and split that stopped mid thigh. Her lipstick was the perfect shade to made her dress and her eyelids were a golden bronze, accentuated with winged eyeliner. Aelin looked devastating and she knew it. She tapped her phone to check the time. Perfect. Rowan would be here any minute.

As if summoned by her thoughts there was a knock on her door and she gathered up purse for the evening and grabbed her coat. She had expected Rowan to already be in her apartment but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe it hadn’t been him. Aelin opened the door, not quite knowing what to expect.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks.

Her boyfriend stood there suited up. Literally. He wore a black suit that fit him like a dream, complete with a white shirt and deep green tie. Aelin couldn’t help but drink him in, he was too handsome for his own good.

“Wow, you scrub up good,” Aelin said as Rowan lent on the door frame.

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Rowan’s eyes now travelled over her body as he took a step closer and grabbed her hand, then pressed a soft kiss to Aelin’s knuckles.

“Such a gentleman tonight, waiting at my door, hand kisses, the suit,” Aelin mused.

Rowan smirked. “Just you wait.”

~~~~~

Rowan hadn’t been lying when he said the fire department had gone all out for the Christmas party. They had hired out a function room at one of the swankiest restaurants in town and everyone was dressed in their finest. Aelin was a little disappointed to see she was the only plus one from all of Rowan’s team but she had a good evening laughing and talking with the boys.

Dinner was superb and Aelin kept thinking about it as the speeches went on a little longer than they needed to. Rowan’s hand on her exposed knee also supplied ample distraction as he traced idle patterns there. Aelin was pleasantly surprised when Lorcan got up and said about four sentences and sat down. She clapped loudly, then scowl he gave her as he sat down was only halfhearted and Aelin felt like she had just witnessed a Christmas miracle.

Once the speeches were done music began to play and people started to fill the dance floor. She didn’t even need to ask before Rowan was leading her from her chair to dance. She smiled at him and he smiled at her and she threw her arms around his neck and let him lead her in the dance. She laughed as Rowan spun her, head tilted back as she came back into his arms. In a very ungentlemanly like move Rowan took advantage of her exposed neck and kissed it. That had Aelin’s eyes snapping to his but he only smiled as they kept dancing.

~~~~~

Aelin didn’t know how long they danced, but long enough that the she was glad of her short sleeves. Most of the team had ended up on the dance floor with them, and Aelin laughed and spun and danced between them. At one point Rowan disappeared and loathe to be away from his company Aelin went in search of him.

She spotted his silver head of hair at the bar, talking to Lorcan. She weaved through a couple of bodies to get to him, his back to her.

When she was a few feet away from him Rowan turned, once again Aelin stopped in her tracks. He must have been feeling the heat as well. He had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows and undone the first few buttons at his neck, with his tie pulled loose. He was dishevelled perfection.

Suddenly Aelin was just a little too hot and she couldn’t help the flush that was no doubt creeping up her chest to her face as Rowan crosses the distance between them, slipping his broad hand around to the small of her back.

“A bit warm?” Rowan asked.

Aelin only nodded. Her stupid brain seemed to forget how to use stupid words.

Rowan only gave her a knowing smile.

“Let’s get some air then,” Rowan said and pressed a lingering kiss to her too warm cheek.

Rowan led the way to a glass door, which Aelin found out led to a balcony that overlooked the rest of the street. The street was lit up with Christmas lights, everything radiating a cheerful glow. But that’s not what Aelin was looking at.

She couldn’t take her eyes off Rowan.

“See something you like, Aelin?”

That line had become their game, what they said to each other when they knew the other was holding on by a tread. Aelin didn’t bother to answer. She just kissed him. Hard.

Rowan responded in kind and Aelin let him back her up against the wall. It was freezing but the blazing warmth of Rowan in front of her was enough. His hand wandered down her side to her thigh and she complied when Rowan pulled up her knee to rest on his hip. The cold winter night air bit at her exposed skin, but Rowan’s own bite to Aelin’s neck had her forgetting everything but where he touched her. She felt his fingers drift over her knee and up her thigh, beneath the fabric of her dress.

“That is not,” then Aelin gasped and his fingers drifted higher still. “That is definitely not very gentlemanly like.”

Rowan chuckled against her neck.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” Rowan pressed two kisses up Aelin’s neck. “I think you’re about to catch frostbite.”

Rowan nipped at her pink cold nose Aelin swatted him away.

“Why don’t we go warm up? At home?” Rowan suggested.

Aelin gave him a sultry smile. “Sounds perfect.”


	8. Don't Pull Away Just Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "Don't pull away yet." like do i have to say it's firefighter au bc like u know

Aelin was trying to enjoy herself but she just had a sinking in her chest that she couldn’t shake. She missed Rowan. He had been gone for a week for training in Rifthold and since getting together It was the longest they’ve been apart. He was supposed to be home already, but his flight got cancelled. Something about a leak on the plane and they hadn’t been able to get another one sorted out so he’d had to stay an extra day.

Aelin sighed and she turned the glass of lemonade in her hand. She hadn’t even felt like drinking tonight. She just felt miserable.

“Cheer up, Ae,” Lysandra said, nudging an elbow into her side. “He’ll be here soon enough. It’s only been a week.”

Aelin sighed. “But he’s been so busy I’ve barely been able to talk to him. The training runs all day then he’s usually out for dinner.”

“You aren’t worried, are you?” Lysandra asked.

“Not in the slightest, I’m just disappointed. I was hyped for him to come home today and then his flight got cancelled,” Aelin said with a shrug. “I might just go home.”

Aelin went to slide out of the booth but Lysandra grabbed her arm.

“Stay, just a bit longer,” Lysandra said. “Play pool with Aedion. It will make you feel better, take you mind off things.”

Aelin sighed again, this time in resignation. “Fine. I guess whooping Aedion in pool will make me feel better.”

~~~~~

Aelin was obliterating Aedion. If she was him she’d be embarrassed by how thoroughly he was losing. She cackled as he missed another fairly easy shot that basically set her up for the win. Aelin patted him on the shoulder as she passed behind him to get into a better position.

“It’s not that bad,” she said consolingly.

Aedion just grumbled something inaudible.

Aelin weighed her cue as she looked for the best angle to take her shot. She lent over, resting the end on her hand. She shifted it, back and forth, doing one final check before she took the shot. But then she heard a noise that had the cue flying from her hands and rolling across the table, effectively ruining the game. She knew who that deep, rumbling chuckle belonged to. But he shouldn’t be here.

Rowan. There he was, laughing at something Lysandra said before she discreetly stepped away. Aelin took one step forward, as if she was caught in daze and loosed a shuddering breath.

He wasn’t supposed to be here.

Then Aelin was sprinting for him and she flung herself at him. He caught her without even stumbling back a step despite the speed at which she’s been running to him. Aelin wrapped her arms around him as he buried his face in her neck, as if he was breathing her in.

“You sneaky bastard,” Aelin said, her voice coming out thick. She hadn’t realised how emotional she was until she had spoken.

Rowan laughed against her neck. “This is just payback.”

Aelin pulled back so she could look into his smiling face. He kissed her softly brushing a hand over her cheek.

“You’re home,” Aelin whispered.

Rowan just nodded, Aelin went to move away but Rowan’s hands tightened around her waist. “Don’t pull away just yet.”

“Okay,” Aelin said quietly, leaning into him. For a few quiet moments they stood there just holding each other, happy to be together again.

The moment was broken however when Rowan’s stomach gurgled so hard Aelin practically felt it. They both laughed as they finally broke their embrace.

“I’m starving,” he admitted.

Aelin kept a hand tight around Rowan’s waist as they headed back to their booth, loathe to lose all contact.

Rowan pressed a kiss to the top of Aelin’s head. “I missed you.”

Aelin practically melted int him, she couldn’t get close enough. “I missed you, too.”


	9. Saying Those Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "You said you loved me." "I didn’t mean for you to find out like this." - rowaelin please and thank youuu ❤️

It was these quiet moments that Aelin loved. When it was just the two of them, settled and calm with nothing to do but enjoy each other’s company. They’d officially been together for a month. Instead of doing something fancy she and Rowan had decided for their anniversary to stay at home, wrapped up in each other, in bed most of the morning, and moving out to the couch once their empty stomachs had become too loud to ignore.

They’d watched movie after movie. Sometimes not watching it at all, but each other, sometimes napping, sometimes laughing at whatever was happening on screen. Rowan was currently choosing to nap, his arm bent behind his head, both to support him and to give Aelin enough room to snuggle into his side. Aelin likewise chose to ignore the TV and watch his face as he slept. He was so handsome, younger even, in his sleep. His mouth was parted slightly as Rowan breathed in and out, steady and deep. Aelin lent her chin on her hand and tilted her head to see him from a slightly different angle.

She was so in love with this man. She was yet to tell him, not exactly sure why, but she hadn’t spoken those words. Aelin had come close to saying them a few times, something had just held her back. Aelin had only said those words to few people outside her family. She’d said them to Sam of course, never to Chaol, now with Rowan…

Aelin wanted to taste them on her tongue, wanted to feel them pass her lips. Maybe now while he slept she could try it out, see if the words held true to what she felt within her heart. It was a cowardly move, for sure. But he would never know.

“I love you,” Aelin whispered and her heart flipped in her chest. She smiled as the words felt as if they had been waiting a hundred years to be spoken. She wanted to say them again. “I love you, Rowan.”

“Hmm?”

Aelin froze as Rowan stirred, then his eyes slowly blinked open, focusing on her no doubt flushed and shocked face.

“Nothing,” Aelin said hastily.

Rowan’s hand smoothed her hair, tucking a stray lock of it behind her ear.

“You said you loved me,” Rowan said softly, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I didn’t…” Aelin went to hide her face but Rowan caught her chin with his fingers. “I didn’t mean for you to find out like this.”

Rowan’s smile turned into a grin.

“I didn’t mean to break down your door because you were burning incense, I didn’t mean to tell you you looked good for the first time while I was drunk off my face,” that had them both letting out a soft laugh. “I didn’t mean to fall for my obnoxious neighbour with a wicked mouth but here we are. I don’t think we’ve ever done things the right way, Aelin.”

Rowan pulled Aelin up for a kiss, which she eagerly returned.

“I love you too, with all my heart,” Rowan whispered onto her lips but she felt the truth of them in her very soul.

Aelin took in a shuddering breath, willing her tears away.

“Are you going to say it? While I’m fully awake?”

The teasing words were on the tip of her tongue, but Rowan’s face was so eager and hopeful she swallowed them back, only smiling at him. “I love you.”

“I’m glad to hear it, on purpose this time,” Rowan said and Aelin went to swat him on his chest, but he pulled her completely on top of him and swallowed her yelp of surprise with a kiss that had her melting him against him within seconds.

Rowan pulled back, brushing his nose against hers. “Say it again.”

Aelin traced the lines of his face, his lips, his brow. The face of the man she loved, the man she was sure would have her heart from this day and forever. With a smile she said the words he was begging to hear.

“I love you, Rowan. To whatever end.”


	10. Drunk Rowan says the wrong thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: don’t touch me for rowaelin

Aelin was asleep on the couch when she woke up to her phone ringing on the coffee table. Netflix was still playing so she must not have been asleep that long. She reached for it, blinking away the haze of sleep and saw that it was Rowan calling.

“Hey,” Aelin said as she sat up and stretched.

“Heeeyyyy, babe,” Rowan said on the other end of the phone.

Aelin froze and suppressed a groan. Rowan only ever called her babe when he was drunk. Really drunk. This should be fun.

“You ready to be picked up?” Aelin asked. Rowan had gone out for a boys night for Vaughan’s birthday. Aelin liked him enough but his parties always when a bit overboard.

“Yep.” Rowan’s lips popped on the sound of the ‘p’.

“Alright, I’ll see you in about 15 minutes,” Aelin said.

“I love you,” Rowan slurred into the phone but before Aelin could answer Rowan had hung up.

Aelin stood and stretched out the rest of her body before she grabbed her keys and left.

~~~~~

Aelin had called Rowan five times and still he hadn’t come out the front. The bar they had chosen to come to was a little on the dingier side so Aelin wasn’t too keen to go in and get him. She called him once more and when he didn’t answer she got out of the car and locked in behind her.

She pushed through the door of the bar and the smell of stale beer and sweat was almost so oppressive that she considered walking straight back out. But she wanted to go home and who knows how long it would take for Rowan to answer. So she walked between the tables, looking out for Rowan and his friends. It was Connall she spotted first, he was at the bar ordering a few drinks. When he saw Aelin his face split into a grin, but then it fell slightly a few seconds later. Aelin didn’t like what that boded.

She approached him and said, “Where is he?”

“In the back,” Connall said and started leading the way.

Aelin followed, trying not to bump into or get bumped into by any of the drunk patrons. When she saw the booth they were in Aelin felt her temper rise like a wildfire. She saw the reason why Rowan wasn’t able to answer his phone. It was in the hands of a pretty redhead who was busy taking selfies with it. Aelin pushed past Connall who look down right terrified. With good reason.

It took the table a moment to realise she was standing there and when they did the boys went silent, the redhead and her blonde friend just ignored her. Rowan had enough sense to look a little apologetic.

“I’ve been waiting in the car,” she said.

“Sorry babe,” Rowan said and Aelin brows rose. “I don’t have my phone.”

“I can see that.” Aelin turned her gaze to the redhead who was now pursing her lips like a duck at the camera. “You know if someone is calling multiple times it might be a good idea, maybe if your somewhat a decent person, to give the phone back.”

Now that Aelin had addressed her the redhead looked over, and scoffed. The sound had Aelin’s spine straightening. “Give me the phone and go find someone else to fling yourselves at.”

“Just leave already,” Lorcan said to Aelin, taking a sip of his beer.

“This one here,” Aelin indicated to Lorcan while looking at the girls. “My ex. Gave me herpes.”

To Aelin’s delight the two girls looked horrified.

“Gods, you’re a bitch,” Lorcan said.

Aelin’s head snapped to Lorcan ready to spew fire at him but then someone laughed. Not just anyone. Rowan. It cut her deeper than she was going to admit. Especially here.

“My current boyfriend who’s phone you’ve stolen,” Aelin reached across the table and plucked the phone from the redhead’s hand while she was stunned, “needs to get checked out. Think I’ve had a flare up. I’ll be in the car.”

There was a burst of laughter from Fenrys who looked like this was the most entertaining thing he’d seen in his life.

Aelin left without another word, not waiting to see if Rowan would follow. If he didn’t he could find another way home. She was almost at the car when she heard Rowan’s heavy footfalls behind her, still she didn’t look back. Aelin just got in the car. While she waited for Rowan to get in she unlocked his phone and opened his photos. Those girls had taken a lot of photos. Luckily for Rowan none of them were too incriminating for him. She could say the same for some of the others. Aelin selected a heap of photos and sent them to the trash. By then Rowan had got into the car, he barely had his seatbelt on before Aelin started the ignition. Aelin practically threw his phone to him. It was more like at him.

“Babe,” Rowan said, his accent thicker with his drunkenness.

“Don’t you babe me,” Aelin spat back.

“Those girls weren’t listening when I told them I had a girlfriend,” Rowan said. “I told them over and over but they didn’t listen. When they took my phone I knew they were just baiting me.”

Rowan reached over to place one of his broad hands on her thigh but Aelin flinched away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Rowan recoiled like he’d been burned and the rest of the car ride passed in silence. Aelin didn’t say anything as she parked the car, or when they started to climb the stairs to the level their apartments were on. She only spoke when Rowan followed her to her door and expected to be let inside.

“I think you should go home tonight Rowan,” Aelin said, holding onto her keys. They hardly ever slept apart these days so Rowan looked shocked when those words had come out of her mouth.

“I told you I didn’t encourage those girls,” Rowan said.

“It’s not that,” Aelin said quietly as she tried desperately to keep her voice from rising.

“Is it because I made you wait?”

Aelin shook her head.

“That girl —“

“It wasn’t the girl!” Aelin said her voice louder and higher than she wanted it to be. “You laughed when Lorcan called me a bitch.”

“Well you are…” Rowan realised too late the words that had come out of his mouth.

“You are not staying here tonight,” Aelin said as she turned away from her idiotic boyfriend and unlocked the door. She didn’t look back as she slammed it in his face.

~~~~~

Rowan did not feel good. He felt sick and tired and like someone and smashed his head into a wall. He was a bit surprised to find himself in his bed in his apartment. But then he remembered what he’d said. He slapped his palm to his head for being such a godsdamned idiot. He staggered to his shower, praying he woudn’t throw up on the way. He managed to make it and turn the scolding water on. He tried to keep it short but his body was slow, the only thing that had him moving was that he needed to apologise to Aelin. And fast.

He slipped on a tshirt and shorts and grabbed his keys and wallet. He passed by Aelin’s door. He wasn’t about to apologise empty handed. Even though it almost killed him Rowan made his way down the stairs and to the bakery down the street where he picked up some chocolate filled pasties. Then he climbed the stairs again, resting every few flights to stop his stomach from rising. When he reached their floor he went straight to Aelin’s door and knocked. He could have opened the door with his key but he had a feeling Aelin might turn her kickboxing skills on him if he did. He waited, he could hear her moving around in there, thankfully towards the door. The door swung open and Aelin stood there, robe wrapped around her hiding one of her flimsy nightgowns.

“Can I come in?” Rowan asked, lifting the bag of pastries into Aelin’s eye line.

She eyed him, then the bag. Then she nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

“I’m sorry, Aelin,” Rowan said as he offered her the bag directly. She didn’t take it. Just crossed her arms.

“For?” Aelin quipped.

“Take one, They’re your favourites,” Rowan said as he offered the bag again.

This time Aelin took the bag and walked to the kitchen, Rowan following.

“What are you sorry for?”

Rowan sighed. “I wasn’t laughing at Lorcan calling you a bitch.”

“Certainly sounded like it,” Aelin said as she pulled out a pastry and put it on a plate. She didn’t take a bite, just folded her arms again.

“I was very drunk. I was laughing at you telling the girls Lorcan gave you herpes. It was very delayed,” Rowan explained. He saw the corner of Aelin’s lip quirk up. Good he was getting somewhere.

“What about what you said when we got home?” She asked as she played with the sleeve of her robe.

Rowan moved forward and she let him rest his hands on her hips. “Again I was very drunk. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“If you said that while drunk, there must have been some truth to it,” Aelin said quietly.

Rowan tilted her chin up with his finger, “Well…”

Rowan smiled as Aelin swatted at his arm. “You bastard. You were a little right. I’m not ashamed of it though”

“Those girls deserved your serving of bitchiness, they were awful,” Rowan dropped a soft kiss to her lips. “I also wouldn’t be surprised if Lorcan struggled to get a date for a while. They seemed to be the kind to gossip.”

“Then my work is done,” Aelin said draping her hands around Rowan’s neck.

“I really am sorry, Aelin. I love you. Every part of you.”

Aelin sighed. “I think I’ll love you again after I eat your apology breakfast.”

Rowan pressed a lingering kiss to her lips. “Maybe some dessert after?”

“Only if it’s better than the main course,” Aelin replied.

“Trust me. It will be.”


	11. Aelin asks Rowan and important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ' is it greedy of me to say i never want you to leave my arms? ' for the firefighter au, please?

Rowan was the sure he was the happiest man in the world. Even though it was his day off he had woken up early and he wasn’t at all sorry for it. Not when it allowed him to admire the the woman curled against his side, her golden-haired head resting on his shoulder, her arm draped over his waist. It was that golden hair he brushed away from her face so he could get a better look at her. Her long lashes rested on her cheeks, fluttering every once and a while she dreamed. Her freckles were a perfect constellation sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were so soft and kissable that he couldn’t resist brushing his lips against them whenever he wanted to, which was right now. As Rowan pulled away Aelin sighed in her sleep making a crooked smile appear on his lips.

The serenity of the moment was broken by the blaring of Aelin’s alarm. It may have been his day off but it wasn’t hers. Aelin groaned and stretched her limbs out across his body. Then she rolled over and turned her alarm off. She let out a heavy sigh the went to roll out of bed, but Rowan caught her around the waist and pulled her back into bed.

“Good morning,” Aelin said, running her hands over his forearms.

Rowan just hummed against her neck. Aelin tried to get up but Rowan just held her tighter.

“I have to go to work,” Aelin whined. It sounded very much like she didn’t want to. “As much as I would like to stay in bed with you I can’t.”

Rowan only snaked his arms around her tighter still and he kissed her neck. “Is it selfish of me to say I never want you to leave my arms?” Another kiss.

Aelin let out a breathy laugh, “When it’s my job to educate the young minds of today for a better tomorrow, yes. Yes it is.”

That made Rowan chuckle. But he felt Aelin stiffen in his arms a little.

“What is it?” He asked.

He loosened his arms just a little so Aelin could turn to face him.

“What if I didn’t have to?” Aelin said.

Rowan’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you quitting your job?”

Aelin wasn’t looking at him, she was tapping her fingers together a little nervously. “No I mean… what if I didn’t have to leave your arms as much? You sleep here almost every night, you’re here basically every other minute. So what if you just moved in and I could be in your arms whenever you wanted?”

Aelin looked up then, her eyes quietly hopeful as she bit at her bottom lip.

“Yes,” Rowan said. He didn’t even think twice about it. “Yes, I would love to be able to keep you in my arms every minute I can.”

Aelin kissed him and Rowan kissed her back. Then Aelin’s second alarm went off which now had both of them groaning. Aelin turned away and got out of bed.

Then Aelin turned back to him, a wicked smile on her lips. “Have fun dealing with Arobynn.”

Aelin managed to dodge the pillow Rowan launched at her and left the room cackling at Rowan’s misfortune of have to deal with their unpleasant landlord.


	12. Rowan asks Aelin an important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I love your writing! I'm not sure if anyone's asked this and I know it's not in time order but could you maybe do a rowaelin proposal for the firefighter AU!

Aedion pulled the car to a stop and Aelin grabbed her handbag from the backseat.

“Well, thank you for a lovely evening cousin. I feel like we haven’t done that in ages,” Aelin said.

Aedion said teasingly, “Maybe if you didn’t spend so much time with that boyfriend of yours.”

Aelin laughed. Aedion didn’t mean a word of what he said. He and Rowan had become good friends over the time she and Rowan had been dating. And he was just so happy to see her happy.

“But we should do it more often,” Aelin affirmed as she reached for the door.

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Aelin got out o the car and just before she shut it Aedion called out, “Have a good night.”

Aelin waved through the window as Aedion pulled away, a wide grin on his face. She cocked her head to the side, wondering what he was smiling so broadly at. That was when she turned around and saw her car. It was completely wrapped in cling wrap. Aelin’s mouth fell open as she looked at it. It seemed Rowan had taken her evening out as an opportunity to seek out his revenge for that petty prank she had played on him, what seemed like forever ago. Aelin walked towards the car to inspect it a little closer. It looked like there was something on the window.

It was a sticky note stuck under a single layer of cling wrap to keep it in place. One word was written on it.

_Door._

Aelin let out a laugh. She wasn’t about to start tearing into this now without any tools or help from the perpetrator, so she headed for the stairs to drag Rowan down by his collar if she had to. She climbed higher and higher, smiling at herself at Rowan seizing the moment to play a prank on her. It was usually her getting him. She was so distracted by her thoughts she didn’t notice what else he had done before she was nearly in front of it.

Every inch of their apartment door was covered in more sticky notes. Aelin moved closer so she could read the words on them.

_I love your smile._

_I love the way your eyes crinkle when laugh._

_You are kind and compassionate_

_Your scheming damn near kills me but I love it._

That one earned him a laugh.

_You are cunning and clever._

_I love your wicked mouth._

That one was accompanied but a winking face.

_I love your little snore you make when you sleep drunk._

“I do not snore,” Aelin muttered as she scowled.

_I love your stubbornness even when its over the most ridiculous things._

_Your competitiveness is adorable_

_Your dramatics are endearing._

_I like your ass._

Aelin nodded her agreement at that one.

_I love you for you._

_I love your wildfire._

_I love you._

On each one was a reason why Rowan loved her. Every. Single. One. Aelin’s heart fluttered in her chest, she was getting emotional reading them. Why had Rowan done this? There was no birthday, no anniversary. Maybe he was just trying to seduce her. Putting her curiosity first Aelin turned the handle of the door, knowing that it would be open.

“Rowan what are you…” Aelin stepped through the door and her voice faltered for a moment as she took in her surroundings, “up to?”

Her last two words were breathless as she looked around. The apartment was lit in a soft glow of all Rowan’s emergency lanterns, like the ones her had brought over the night they had finally kissed. On the coffee table Rowan had lit some incense, she could see the smoke rising amongst the dim lights. Then there was Rowan standing in the middle of the apartment, hands hidden behind his back.

“You know that’s a clear fire hazard, right?” Aelin said as she stalked towards him, smiling at his antics.

Rowan shrugged. “At least you didn’t break the door down.”

Aelin dropped her handbag on the couch. “Speaking of the door, I like what you’ve done with it.”

“I thought you might,” Rowan smirked at her.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to butter me up,” Aelin was standing before him now expectantly.

“How long did you spend out there reading, hmm? I thought you’d be home a while ago. Did your vanity really need that much stoking?”

“Always,” Aelin replied.

Rowan grinned at her, still not showing her what he held. So she decided to play his game for once.

“What do you have there?”

Finally he showed her. It was an old metal box, something that she didn’t recognise. But it was locked with a padlock which she most definitely did. She had spend weeks unlocking it so she could get into her apartment. Before she could ask Rowan reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. Aelin assumed both had been thrown out along the way of time and them moving in together. She didn’t remember keeping it at all.

“It’s not the original one, I’m pretty sure they took that for evidence or whatever after the break-in,” Rowan said as Aelin took the key from him. “But it is the one we used after.”

Perplexed and intrigued as to what was hidden in the box Aelin unlocked the hideous padlock the pulled it free of the catch, opening the lid. What was inside had Aelin so shocked she dropped the padlock and it clattered on the floor.

“Rowan,” Aelin whispered as Rowan reached into the metal box to lift out what was undoubtably a ring box as he dropped to one knee.

“Aelin, I love you. For all those reasons you saw on the door and more. I love that you are unapologetically yourself, you never apologise for who you are and I would never want you to. I love your wit, your mind, your wicked sense of humour and how you always keep me on my toes because I never know what you’re about to do. I love the way you are fiercely loyal, and not just to me. I love that you burn with a wildfire and I want to spend the rest of my days burning with you,” Rowan said.

Aelin’s hand was resting above her heart, she could feel it thundering in her chest. Rowan’s eyes glinted as he pulled back the lid of the box. Aelin gasped at what lay inside. A delicate gold band bore a rectangular cut emerald atop it, and even in this dim light it seemed to sparkle.

“Aelin, my Fireheart. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Aelin wasn’t breathing as she looked at Rowan’s handsome face. He was so hopeful, but there was a slight flicker of fear in his eyes, as if she might actually say no. For a heartbeat she contemplated it, riling him up, act like she needed to consider it. But she wouldn’t do that to him. Not now. So as her next pounding heartbeat started she said the word he was surely dying to hear.

“Yes.” Aelin’s heart faltered at the unrestrained happiness of Rowan’s face. “Yes I will marry you.”

Then Aelin didn’t wait for Rowan to stand or even move before she pressed her lips to his. He could feel him smiling against her lips as he stood, arms wrapping around her waist so they would not be parted. Even when they broke apart he kept one arm in a tight grip around her waist, fumbling a little as he pulled the ring from the box and held it in his free hand. Both their hands where shaking when Aelin offered her left hand to him and he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

Rowan kissed her again, softly, and Aelin rested her hand on his cheek, the new weight on her hand strange but not unwelcome.

“It’s perfect Rowan,” Aelin whispered as he lent her forehead against hers.

“You’re perfect,” Rowan said as he pulled her close to him and spun them.

Aelin laughed and held onto her fiancé as he spun them more until he was laughing too and they were both dizzy. When they stopped they struggled to keep themselves steady.

“So my car —“ Aelin yelped as she was suddenly swept fro her feet and Rowan started to carry her to the bedroom.

“That,” Rowan all but growled, “can wait until morning.”


	13. I Forgot

After everyone had found out about the engagement they had insisted they all go out to celebrate. So here they were at their usual bar, Rowan with his team and Aelin with her friends, all celebrating their impending nuptials. She had ended up in one of the booths in the corner where every so often loud bursts of laughter would ring out, while Rowan and his friends occupied some standing tables a little ways away watching the sport screens.

Rowan was having a more subdued night, he was the one driving the two of them home afterwards and had to work tomorrow. All of his team were doing the same.

“They look like they’re having fun,” Fenrys said almost wistfully, looking over at the booth.

“Don’t even think about it,” Lorcan grumbled next to him. “I don’t need you throwing up half the morning tomorrow.”

Fenrys raised his hands in surrender, “I wasn’t.” Then Fenrys’ eyes lit up as his eyes shifted to something over Rowan’s shoulder.

“Here we go,” Vaughan mumbled into his glass.

A small, warm hand rested on his forearm and Rowan was about to dismiss whoever it was with a few stern words, but then he turned and saw that it was in fact his fiancé that stood beside him. He smiled at her and she smiled right back.

“You’re pretty,” Aelin said and then she giggled.

“Thank you,” Rowan said turning to face her more fully.

Her fingers dragged up to his bicep and her eyes widened. “Are you a body builder? These things are massive.”

Rowan heard his friends try and hide their laughter. Rowan could tell Aelin was fairly drunk, but decided to play along with whatever game she was playing.

“No, I’m a firefighter actually,” Rowan said.

Aelin’s smile turned a bit wicked. “Even better.” She lent her elbow on the tall table and propped her chin on her hand. “So Mr Fighterfire, you single?”

Rowan choked on his laugh, “Sorry love, I’m engaged.”

Aelin’s face cracked, all bravado and mischievousness gone. “Oh… um…” tears were building in her eyes and her lips were wobbling.

“Why are you crying? Rowan asked, a very mild panic rising in him.

“‘Cause you’re engaged,” Aelin explained, taking one single step away from him. “Congrats on that.”

Now Rowan was just confused. He looked over at the booth where her friends were gathered and saw Lysandra and Elide dying of laughter as they watched their friend. They looked wasted as well, and if Aelin was about to start crying because she thought he was engaged to someone else she must be well and truly smashed.

Rowan reached out and took her left hand in his and held her fingers up to her face.

“Engaged to you, dumbass,” Rowan’s voice was shaking with his restrained laughter.

Aelin blinked, her eyes becoming clearer. “I’m engaged?” Rowan nodded, her expression turning to one of pure bliss. “To you?” Rowan nodded again, his arm snaking around her waist and she smiled again. “I hit the jackpot.”

It seems no one could hold their laughter in anymore and his team all burst out laughing.

“That’s right!” Aelin exclaimed then kissed his cheek, her arms looping around his neck. When they started to drift to his shoulders, her nails scraping through the fabric of his tshirt, Rowan knew it was time to leave. When her lips pressed against his neck he definitely knew he was right. _Gods help me_ he thought to himself.

“Alright drunky, lets get you home,” Rowan said.

He said goodbye to his friends and then went over to the booth to collect Aelin’s things. Lysandra and Elide were still laughing, everyone else was looking highly amused.

“He was already mine you liars!” Aelin said pointing an accusing finger at them.

Rowan rolled his eyes and picked up Aelin’s bag. “Thank you for this,” he said to no one in particular.

“You’re welcome,” Lysandra sang back before she started cackling again.

Rowan kept his arm around Aelin’s waist as she waved goodbye over their shoulders.

~~~~~

Getting her into the car had been a slow effort. She was well and truly gone and Rowan did not begrudge her the headache she would have tomorrow morning. It had taken her all about 5 minutes to fall asleep on the ride home, her head leaning on the window. When they got to the car park of their apartment building Rowan went around to her side to help her get out. Aelin hadn’t woken up so he knocked on her window and she startled awake. That allowed Rowan to open her door and undo her seatbelt before Aelin stumbled out of the truck, Rowan easily catching her.

She went all of three steps before Rowan sighed and just scooped her up in his arms so she didn’t end up hurting herself by tripping over her own feet in those heels. Aelin snuggled into him, almost purring like a contented cat as Rowan started the trek up the flights of stairs.

“Ro?” Aelin whispered.

“Yes, Aelin?” He said.

“I’m sorry my friends convinced me I wasn’t engaged to you and that I should go hit on you. That was mean, huh?” He paused to look down at her as she looked up at him.

“It was a little mean, but that’s alright. I can take a joke,” Rowan told her then started walking the stairs again. “Sorry I called you a dumbass.”

Aelin hummed against his neck. “Hmm, but I’m your dumbass.”

By the end of the second flight of stairs Aelin was already asleep again, snoring softly in is ear. That had him smiling.

Miraculously Rowan managed to opened the door while still holding his dead to the world fiancé in his arms. He took her straight to the bedroom and attempted to lie her down on the bed but she somehow managed to keep a vice like grip around his neck. Rowan managed to extract himself from her grip and then pulled off her shoes. With those off sleeping instincts kicked in and she rolled over, grabbing for her pillow.

Rowan watched her, hands on his hips and a smile on his face, he was just now catching his breath. Once he did he got ready for bed himself and lay down beside Aelin. Although unconscious she reached for him and Rowan pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. She may have momentarily forgot about their engagement and made him carry her up six flights of stairs but Rowan loved this ridiculous woman with all his heart.


	14. Just Kiss Me Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan has had a hard shift but Aelin still plays the games.

Rowan was done with today. Two fire callouts, another callout to attend a minor car accident, a mountain of paperwork, it had all left him feeling exhausted. All he wanted to do now was curl up on the couch with his fiancé and watch some horrible movie that he wouldn’t pay attention to, because he’d rather be distracted by her. He stepped onto the landing of the level their apartment was on and let out an audible sigh when he saw the door. He was almost there. 

He could hear music through the door, and turning the handle he found it unlocked. The sight that greeted him brought a smile to his face instantly. Aelin’s hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore one of his shirts, a pair of pyjama shorts peeking out underneath, as she danced around the kitchen. He didn’t know the song, neither did she it seemed, as she hummed along missing most of the notes. What made him smile the most was her dancing. 

Aelin was a beautiful dancer, when it suited her. Right now though, she missed beats as she jumped and bounced around while she moved around the kitchen preparing dinner. When she saw him she gave him a smile and a wink. 

“Finally, I thought you’d never come home. What did Lorcan hold you back for this time?” Aelin asked as she checked the pot on the stove. 

“Paperwork,” Rowan said simply. 

Aelin tsked as she spun twice, coming towards him. “Lazy bastard should do it himself.”

She was right in front of him and Rowan reached out for her, but on light feet she bounced away. Again he reached for her, she just escaped him again. 

“So handsy,” Aelin said as she all but sauntered back to the kitchen. 

Rowan followed steadily. “I missed you.”

“Poor you,” Aelin said as she stirred the pot and then turned the burner off. 

But in the small space she couldn’t escape him and he trapped her with his hands braced on the counter either side of Aelin’s hips. 

“Please, just kiss me already,” Rowan said as he lent in, stopping just before their lips touched. 

Aelin’s eyes darted from his own, to his lips, and back up. “I don’t see why not.”

She was the one to close the distance, her lips soft, the kiss sweet. When he lifted her onto the counter to deepen the kiss Aelin put a hand on his chest to stop him. 

“Have a shower, eat dinner and then we’ll see what happens, Fireman Whitethorn,” Aelin said as she jumped off the counter. “You still smell like smoke.”

Rowan sighed, then took his hands off the counter to release Aelin from his trap. Shower, food, then he was going to show her exactly how much he missed her today. From the glint in Aelin’s eye as she smiled at him as he left the kitchen she knew what was coming, and was looking forward to it.


	15. Nuptials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Look at me and say it again

Aelin’s stomach fluttered as she sat in front of the vanity table, her fingers brushing over the hair comb in front of her. It was an Ashryver heirloom made of silver flowers and vines, accented with clear sparkling gems and pearls. The hair stylist was finishing off her hair, it was swept into a romantic chignon bun with locks of hair artistically pulled loose and curled. Aelin’s make-up was already done and as the hair stylist placed the comb in her hair under the direction of her mother, all that was left now was the dress.

It was hanging on the curtain rail by the window and Aelin could see it in the reflection of the mirror. It was a beautiful thing, layers of sheer organza made up the skirt and a floral lace appliqué lead up to the bodice like stray vines. The demure cap sleeves were set off by the plunging V that stopped just as it reached her stomach. That wasn’t her favourite detail though, nor was it the daring split she had begged the designer to add. It was the back. While the lace on the front of the bodice was lined, where it crept over her shoulders wasn’t and left sheer gaps between the floral patterns of the lace. The sleeves met across her shoulders blades, but only there, leaving the entirety of her back exposed, down to the dip of the small of her back. It had her smiling thinking how much Rowan would hopefully love it all.

“There, all done,” the hairstylist said as she stepped away.

Aelin looked up at herself in the mirror, her face detailed by soft make-up, her hair done perfectly. She looked stunning. She thanked the hair stylist, twice, for her wonderful work. Asterin snapped a few candid shots, like she had been doing all morning as one of the photographers hired for the big event. Sorrel had been with Rowan and his groomsmen at their apartment this morning, but was now likely out where the ceremony would be taking place. Very soon.

“Fireheart, you look beautiful,” Evalin gushed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Aelin pointed a finger at her mother’s reflection. “Don’t you dare cry. You’ll ruin your make-up,” she scolded even though she could feel her own emotions rising.

Her mother let out a shaky laugh and nodded and Lysandra appeared, tissue in hand. Evalin took it with a soft thank you a dapped at her eyes. While all that occurred the hair stylist had packed up her things and Elide walked her out.

“Ready for the dress?” Lysandra asked.

Aelin nodded and Lysandra grinned and turned around to get it down from where it hung. As she did that Elide grabbed their bridesmaid dresses, still in their garment bags.

“We’ll get changed in the other rooms,” Elide said, then she went to the door and called down the hallway, “Evs, time to get dressed!”

Running footsteps sounded and then Evangeline appeared in the doorway, hair and make-up done but still dressed in her pyjamas. Aelin and her bridal party had stayed here last night. The ceremony and reception were being held on the same property that was nestled near the very edge of the Oakwald Forrest. They had chosen a spot right amongst the trees for the ceremony and the reception was going to be held in a large renovated barn, that was more of a hall. It was all very rustic, but still very chic. There was even a large old, but well maintained, house where Aelin had stayed and where her and Rowan would spend the wedding night. Unsurprisingly no one had opted to stay as well, despite the extra rooms.

“Lys, Aedion needs help getting Rue dressed. He refuses to put on pants,” Evangeline said.

Lysandra rolled her eyes at the plight of her fiancé and mischievous ways of her son. “He had one job,” she added with a smile as she walked out, Elide, Asterin and Evalin on her heels.

Evalin stood in the room a moment longer and said, “I’ll be right outside if you need any help.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Aelin said from where she sat turned in the chair.

The door clicked shut and the room was silent. With a single steadying breath Aelin stood and walked over to the bed. She looked down at her dress, ran her hands over it. It was unbelievably soft and so beautiful. She knew it was the one from the moment that she saw it. Those butterflies rose again, Aelin didnt have a reason to be nervous. She and Rowan, they were meant to be, she had never been more sure of anything in her life. But she was nervous and excited to be marrying the man she loved with her whole heart.

Aelin slipped off the robe she had been wearing and found her way into her dress through the layers of the skirt. It slipped over her head, her arms protecting her hair, and down her body. She put her arms through the sleeves and pulled the hidden zipper, once done up it was lost in the fabric of the skirt. The only thing she couldn’t do was the clasp across her shoulder blades. She walked to the door, the fabric hissing softly as she moved, poking her head out Aelin found her mother waiting.

“Can you help me?” Aelin asked. Evalin nodded and followed Aelin back into the room. Asterin was nowhere to be seen, probably getting some pictures of the girls as they got ready. Aelin stood in front of the full-length mirror to take in the whole picture and Evalin quickly did up the back of her dress, then she went to get the shoes that had been left under where the dress had been hanging. They were a brushed suede in a classic style. The heel was a sensible height and thick, Aelin had no desire to sink into the dirt at any point throughout the day.

There was a gasp from the doorway and Aelin saw that her bridesmaids had returned. Elide and Lysandra wore dresses of matching emerald green, made up of the same tulle and lace appliqués, the only difference being that Lysandra’s dress was cap sleeved while Elide’s went just past her elbows. Evangeline wore a silver dress, tulle skirt with a lace top that matched the lace of the other two. At 13 years old she’d insisted she was a flower maid instead of a flower girl and as she thought junior bridesmaid was a ridiculous thing to be, so she had made up her own position. Aelin had consented to anything she wanted, as long as she was happy to be in the bridal party.

A deep laugh followed by a the sound of a cooing baby came from the hallway, then there was a knock on the door. “Everyone decent?”

“Yes, Aedion,” Aelin called.

Aedion walked into the bedroom, Rueben held facing outwards. Aedion let out a low whistle as he took everyone in. Rue scanned the room as well and as soon as he saw his mother he started wiggling his limbs excitedly.

“Well doesn’t he look dapper,” Evalin said as they all took in his little outfit of pants, shirt, bow tie and suspenders. The suspenders and bow tie matched the green of the bridesmaid dresses as did the regular tie Aedion wore, but he was dressed in dark grey slacks and vest, same as the groomsmen. Except he would be on Aelin’s side, not Rowan’s, as the Man of honour.

“Think I heard your Dad come in downstairs, you ready?” Aedion asked.

Aelin blew out a heavy breath, her hands resting on her stomach as if she could settle those butterflies. “Yep.”

Aelin started moving towards the door when her mother cleared her throat. Turning around she saw her shoes dangling from Evalin’s hand. Aelin looked at her feet and back up as everyone laughed.

“Oh.”

Lysandra took them and Aelin used Elide’s shoulder to steady herself as Lysandra did them up. “Now you’re ready,” Lysandra said as she stood.

Evangeline led the procession out of the room, Evalin linking arms with her daughter. Elide disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen, no doubt to retrieve the bouquets from the fridge. Then Rhoe was there his eyes going wide, full of happiness and pride. Aelin willed away her tears as she saw the raw emotion on her father’s face. She used the rail to keep her steady and she walked down, her cheeks were starting to hurt with how hard she was smiling.

“You look amazing,” Rhoe said as he hugged her.

“Thank you,” Aelin said.

“Don’t you dare change you mind and break Rowan’s heart, I don’t think I can be your friend if you do,” Rhoe said and Aelin couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t think that’s how that speech is meant to go, Dad,” Aelin said.

Rhoe shrugged. “He might be my favourite child, I’m sorry to say.”

Aelin swatted at her father’s arm playfully as he laughed. “He’s not your son. Yet. Maybe 20 minutes, then you can decide who’s your favourite.”

“I’ll go see if they’re ready,” Evalin said left through the back door.

Elide was handing them their bouquets, everyone smiling. Evangeline was entertaining Rue who was still in Aedion’s arms. He cooed and gurgled at her as she played peekaboo behind her bouquet of white flowers and foliage. The other bouquets were near identical, except for Aelin’s which had single blooms of kingsflame in amongst the the white and green. Aelin took her bouquet now, the wrapped stems still cool from the fridge.

Evalin reappeared, a wide smile on her face. “We’re all ready when you are. Just let me get back to my seat, if you can.”

Lysandra let out a excited noise and she flittered around Aelin, making sure everything was as it should be. Her eyes focused on Aelin’s head and she squinted. Aelin was about to ask her what the problem was when Lysandra reached up and plucked a hair from her head.

Aelin flinched away and had to force herself not to rub her head. “What the hell?”

“It was just the one hair, sticking straight up. I couldn’t leave it,” Lysandra explained, and she gave Aelin another once over. “Rowan is going to die.”

“That’s fair,” Aelin concurred. Aelin took in a deep breath. “I’m ready. Wait, the rings.”

“Right here,” Aedion said as he pulled out a wooden box from his pocket and handed it to Rue, who immediately started chewing on it. Aelin was glad they’d chosen a box with a latch for this exact reason.

Aelin linked her arm with her father as Elide held open the door that led out to the walled courtyard that would hide her from view until she started the walk down the isle. The house had been built quite close to the edge of the forrest, conveniently near to the spot they had chosen for the ceremony. Aelin stood on the gravel path and Lysandra handed her bouquet to Elide so she could fluff out the train of the dress one last time.

Aedion ducked his head around the corner and gave a thumbs up to Sartaq who was playing his guitar to provide the music. After Nesryn had mentioned her boyfriends hidden talent Aelin had begged him to play for her. He was good, really good. So then she had then begged him to play for the ceremony and he had kindly agreed.

He played a slow acoustic version of the song they had chosen and Aedion walked out. Then Evangeline, then Elide. Lysandra straightened her back and tossed her hair over her shoulde as she gave Aelin a smile.

“Don’t trip.”

Lysandra was gone before Aelin could spit out a most likely crass reply, the look on her face had her father laughing. But he was quietly serious when he said, “I won’t let you fall, I promise. Ready?”

“Ready.”

It took all off two steps for Aelin to gain her rhythm, her father a steadying force beside her. Just as he had always been. They stepped around the wall and the setup for the ceremony came into view. It was just as Aelin had imagined it would be.

On either side of the isle rows of white chairs were filled with friends and family. In amongst the trunks of the trees there was a wooden platform, an arch made with thick wood planks marked her destination. It was decorated with white flowers, foliage, dried winding vines, and a few kingsflame flowers as well to match her bouquet. It was all like a picture from a fairytale.

Aelin saw Aedion reach the end of the isle and passed Rue to Evalin, who kissed his chubby cheeks before passing him to his grandmother. The crowd laughed as Aedion took out his pocket square and wiped down the ring box as he took his spot on the platform. Evangeline was close behind him, leaving space for Elide and Lysandra between her and Aedion. Elide took her place next, then a few moments later Lysandra did the same. Now it was well and truly Aelin’s turn.

The guests stood, all of them turning to see Aelin and her father walking towards the arch. By now Aelin couldn’t help herself, she looked to where Rowan stood, his back still to her. Fenrys, Connall and Lorcan stood beside him as his groomsmen. That last one had been a controversial decision but Aelin had needed him to make up the numbers. Rowan may not have been, but Fenrys was looking at her his face split into a wide grin as he gave her a sly thumbs up. Then he was leaning forward whispering to Rowan.

It was then he turned and the rest of the world fell away.

The sight of him knocked the air from Aelin’s lungs and she was relieved that her father was there beside her, keeping her steady. He looked devastatingly handsome in his dark grey suit and emerald green tie that set off his eyes. The whole ensemble fit him perfectly. But it wasn’t his well cut suit that had Aelin’s eyes misting with tears. It was the look on his face — the gentle smile on his lips, the way his eyes softened as he looked her over and then settled on her own eyes. It was the way he took a shuddering breath, his tattooed hand wiping at his eye as tears threatened to spill over his cheek, but still his gaze never left her, not for one moment. That gaze held so much love, it had Aelin’s soul feeling as though it might catch fire and she might burn up from the inside.

Rowan stepped forward with a hand held out to her, Aelin pulled her gaze away from Rowan for one moment to smile at her father as he kissed her on the cheek before letting her go. Then Aelin was taking Rowan’s hand and he held tight as she stepped up the single step, her leg peeking through the split. She definitely didn’t miss how Rowan’s eyes had darted down and how his smile was tinged with something a little more wicked now.

They centred themselves under the arch and Rowan’s uncle Ellys stepped forward to officiate the ceremony. Aelin barely heard anything he was saying. Ellys welcomed the the guests, said something meaningful about marriage that must have been funny as well because the rest of the guests laughed, but all her focus was on the man in front of her. The man she was about to marry. A stray tear slipped from her eye and Rowan wiped it away almost immediately, saving her from ruining make-up. She could have loved him just for that.

“The rings?”

Aedion stepped up and gave them to Rowan’s uncle who placed them on the leather bound book he used for his notes. He opened the box and both she and Rowan looked over. Aelin’s band was a made to fit as a set with her engagement ring, the band looking as though it weaved over itself, set with diamonds. Rowan’s was a solid gold band with a single ruby set in it. They were beautiful, and caught the soft light filtering through the trees.

“Rowan,” Ellys said.

Rowan’s smile faltered for just a single heartbeat as he reached for the ring and he cleared his throat. Aelin felt her heart flip at the emotions he wasn’t even attempting to hide.

“Aelin, my Fireheart. I love you. There is no limit to what I can give to you, no time I need. Even when this world is a forgotten whisper of dust between the stars, I will love you. Anything we face in this world we face together. To whatever end.”

Rowan pushed the band onto Aelin’s finger, her own breath shaking as she felt the truth behind every word Rowan had spoken. It was as if he had breathed the words into her very soul and Aelin felt the pretty speech she had planned float away on the wind as her. So she let it as she picked up Rowan’s ring from where it was nestled in the box, letting her words come from her burning soul Rowan loved so much.

She looked into his green eyes where she saw such hope and quiet joy. Eyes she loved, just as she loved every other part of Rowan, body and soul.

“I love you, Rowan. You are mine, and I am yours,“ she said as she slipped the ring onto his finger. “And you love me.” Aelin’s voice broke completely and it took her a moment to gather herself to utter the last three words of her vows. “To whatever end.”

“To whatever end,” Rowan said quietly. He was smiling and Aelin smiled right back.

“I now pronounce you man and wife!”

They didn’t wait to be told. Aelin threw her arms around Rowan’s neck and he caught her as their lips met. Once again the world fell away and they were the only two that mattered as cheering erupted around them. When they broke apart they were grinning at each other.

“I love you so much, Rowan.”

“I love you too,” Rowan whispered onto her lips before kissing her again.

~~~~~

The day had been perfect. After the ceremony the bridal party had explored the grounds for photos, and then it had just been the two of them with Asterin for a while as the rest of the wedding guest mingled in the barn.

Rowan had barely been able to take his eyes of his wife the whole day. When he had turned around and saw her walking down the isle towards him his heart had stopped dead in his chest. Aelin looked stunning. Her dress fit her perfectly, it was the perfect choice. He couldnt have imagined a better dress for her. It seemed she thought he looked just as good and it had led to some very... passionate embraces while the photos were being taken, much to everyone’s apparently good natured disgust. Rowan had even seen Lorcan crack a smile at one point.

After everything, the photos, the food, the speeches, the cake, they were now sharing their first dance. Aelin’s hand rested in his and his other hand rested on the on the small of her back as they danced, his thumb brushing against the bare skin her found there. For a while they only danced, content to be holding each other.

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close?_

_Forever, forever_

“So what do you think of my dress?” Aelin asked, her turquoise eyes dancing with mischief. She had already asked him this question multiple times today. Rowan chuckled, he was having trouble coming up with new answers as to exactly why he loved it.

“It’s perfect,” Rowan said simply, spinning Aelin so that it fanned out, like something from a fairytale.

“Not too princessy? That was my main concern,” Aelin told him.

“I would say it’s the perfect amount of princess,” Rowan said as he brought her in close again. “Besides, theres a few things about it definitely bring down the princess factor by few levels.”

“Oh?” Aelin asked coyly. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

His hand brushed up her bare back, making her shiver. “Well there’s this,” Rowan explained, then he twirled her fast, her skirts tangling and exposing her leg through the slit. “And there’s that,” Rowan added with a smile of his own.

When they had been taking photos Rowan had dipped Aelin for a shot out in the forest. His hand had travelled dangerously high. Aedion’s exclamation from witnessing such impropriety had Aelin tipping her head back and cackling. Rowan couldn’t wait to see how that one turned out.

_We would sit on the stoop_

_I'll sing love songs to you when we're eighty_

_See, I finally got you now, honey, I won't let you fall_

“I love it when you sing to me,” Aelin said almost wistfully then she gave him a dazzling smile and added, “husband.”

Rowan loved the way she said that word. Husband. It had him grinning, “Lucky for you I plan to please my wife the best I can. In every way.” The low timbre of his voice and his implied promise had a beautiful blush blooming on her cheeks.

As the music built and they moved faster, Rowan really showing off his skills and he led Aelin through the steps. Their movements were a question and an answer to each other, it must have been a sight because cheers and whistling sounded around them.

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_

_With every guitar string scar on my hand_

_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

_Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth_

_The girl in my story has always been you_

_I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you, lover_

Luckily Aelin’s train had been expertly hemmed up by Lysandra, using some magic Rowan didn’t understand, so it was out of the way as spun and dipped and twirled his wife. She was breathless when he pulled her up from a low dip and sang along to the next line of the song.

_And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

Aelin tipped her head back and laughed at that. “Oh, I plan to, dearest husband.”

“Look at me and say it again,” Rowan said quietly.

Aelin didn’t feign ignorance as he expected her to playfully do, she only looked into his eyes and said exactly what he wanted to hear. “I love you, my dearest husband.”

The song came to its crescendo, and they were spinning again. And when it came to an end they stopped perfectly in time with the music.

Rowan said to her, a quiet reverence in his voice, “And I love you, my beautiful wife.”

A tear slipped from Aelin’s eye and she didn’t bother to wipe it away. Instead she threw her arms around him and kissed him.


	16. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “Hey, you passed out, stay laying down for a bit longer.” for the firefighter au? If it will work?

It was far too hot.

Too hot to have been at school all day with the air conditioning chucking the whole time. Too hot to let the kids outside to play during breaks. Too hot to be climbing six flights of stairs to her apartment.

Aelin was tired, sweaty, dehydrated and was starting to feel like she wanted to vomit. The iced drink she’d grabbed on her expedition to mall was good while it lasted but after climbing six flights of stairs had the effects were wearing off.

Reaching the landing Aelin felt dizzy and would be very glad to not be standing anymore. She didn’t stopped to catch her breath, she just wanted to get inside, strip off and sit in front of the fan. But maybe she would need to sort out the delivery of her most recent purchase first though.

Aelin unlocked the door and stepped inside, so much cooler than the landing that she let out a deep sigh. For some reason that was her undoing and the room spun and the registered Rowan rushing from the couch to catch her as she fell.

~~~~~

When she came too Aelin was lying on the couch, a cool cloth on her forehead that felt like absolute heaven. As her eyes opened Rowan was there instantly, looking very distressed.

“Hey, you passed out, stay laying down for a bit longer,” he said as he took the cloth from her head.

Aelin blinked to help clear her head. “I’m fine I just got too hot.”

“And you’re probably dehydrated,” Rowan added.

“And I haven’t eaten much today,” Aelin admitted.

“Why’s that? Did you catch something from the kids?” Rowan said as he helped Aelin sit ups enough to drink some water.

“Mmm no,” Aelin said as she passed the glass back to him.

“Are you sure? You haven’t looked well all week,” Rowan said, his voice full of concern.

“Can you grab my bag?” Aelin asked, sitting up a little more.

“Sure.”

Aelin took a steadying breath as Rowan went and got her bag. He passed it to her and she pulled out a nondescript bag and handed it to Rowan. He sat down by her feet where there was room.

“It’s for you,” she said as Rowan started to open the bag, then when she saw Rowan brow furrowed in confusion she added, “Well… not entirely.”

Rowan pulled out a tiny outfit, a baby onesie, the design on it printed to look like a firefighters uniform. Tiny socks that looked like tiny boots almost identical to Rowan’s were attached to it. He lay it down on his knees just staring at it for a few heartbeats.

“This is cute Aelin, but I don’t think Blaze is going to like wearing it,” Rowan said, referring to the resident fire station cat.

Aelin was lost for words. Then Rowan turned to her, a little smirk on his lips laughing at his own joke. Then she saw that his eyes were shining with tears.

“Well I had to go to like, three stores to find that so he doesn’t have a choice,” Aelin was starting to get emotional and it came through in her voice as she sat all the way up.

So gently, Rowan cupped Aelin’s face in his hands and kissed her. Again and again.

“You’re pregnant.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m pregnant,” Aelin whispered to him as she wiped a tear from Rowan’s cheek.

“I’m so happy, Aelin. You’ve made me so happy,” Rowan said as he looked into her face.

“Well, you should be pleased with yourself too. It’s 50/50 effort at this point,” Aelin said with a shrug.

Rowan laughed, deep and joyful. “Way to ruin the moment.”

Aelin looked at him incredulously, “I wasn’t the one who made the joke about dressing up the cat!”

That made Rowan laugh more and he tugged Aelin into his lap. She went willingly, arms draping around his neck.

Then Aelin kissed him again, their wide smiles almost making it impossible. “Just so you know, you make me happy too.”


	17. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: For Rowaelin: “You can stop hugging me now.” and “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.” because they go together.

Rowan checked the time on his dash and swore. He was so late.

After Aelin had left he’d only meant to close his eyes for a moment and then had woken up 20 minutes later. There was a text from Aelin waiting for him asking if he could grab her some anti nausea pills and some crackers because she was had a meeting with the principal she couldn’t be late for and she was not feeling well. Even though it would make him even later Rowan would do it for her. He was pulling into the a car park of the chemist when his phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Whitethorn, where are you?” Lorcan snapped.

“I’m late. I’ll be another half hour tops,” Rowan said.

“There’s been an accident. Occupant trapped in car. We’re headed out,” Lorcan said.

“Where?” Rowan asked, Lorcan told him. “I’m close I’ll meet you there.”

“Won’t interrupt your plans?” Lorcan sounded pissed.

“I’ll be there.” Aelin would be pissed if she knew he’d not gone to the accident to bring her crackers.

Rowan grabbed his wallet from the passenger seat, absentmindedly dropping his phone as he did. With his phone in his car he missed the multiple calls from Lorcan as he grabbed what Aelin needed as quick as he could. With his mind on getting to the accident he didn’t bother to check his phone once he was back in the car.

It took Rowan about 5 minutes to get to the accident site. Police, paramedics and the fire engine blocking the view. Rolling down the sleeves of his uniform Rowan approached the fire engine, confused to see Lorcan there. And he was pacing.

“Nice of you to wait for me,” Rowan said as went to walk past him but Lorcan gripped his shoulder.

“You’re not going in there,” Lorcan said.

“What, why?” Rowan said, something sinking in his gut. “Why?”

“I can’t let you onto the site,” Lorcan said, his face hard.

There were only a few reasons they as individuals weren’t allowed onto a rescue site. The most common being that it involved family…

Rowan pushed past Lorcan, ran past the fire engine just so he could see that he was wrong. His world went silent as he saw Aelin’s car, it had been hit on the passengers side, the impact forcing the car to wrap around a pole on the drivers side. Exactly where Rowan couldn’t see.

He needed to get to her. That was the only thought in his entire being. He needed to get to her and get her out. Her name tore from his body and he was moving. Before he could get more than a stumbling step Lorcan had him by the bicep.

“You can’t.”

Rowan went to move but Lorcan held him firmer. Then Rowan was yelling her name over and over as Lorcan held him back. Aelin needed him.

“Calm down. Now.” Lorcan’s voice brooked no argument. “You need to let our team do their job. You’re going to distract them.”

Lorcan’s words sunk in and Rowan’s body stopped fighting.

“She’s pregnant,” Rowan’s throat was raw as he whispered the words. “Aelin… she’s…”

“Shit. Shit.” Lorcan reached for the radio on his shoulder. “Gavriel.”

Rowan slumped to the ground as he watched his team work on the car. Then Gavriel’s voice crackled over the radio.

“What Lorcan?” His voice was snappish, focused on the task ahead of him, so unlike his usual soft tone.

“Aelin’s pregnant,” Lorcan said. “Rowan’s here, he’s told me.”

Gavriel swore. “We’re working on the door now. She’s non-responsive, but she doesn’t look too bad. The pole hit further towards the back seat.”

That was little comfort to Rowan. She could have multiple internal injuries. And the baby… they wouldn’t be able to tell until she was at the hospital. Rowan heard the hydraulic tools start up, he couldn’t see exactly which ones his team was using, but something about the sound of them made him want to vomit.

“It’ll be all right, Rowan,” Lorcan said. Rowan hadn’t even noticed that he’d knelt down beside him. Rowan could tell that Lorcan wanted to believe the words he said, but until Aelin was out of the car they were just empty words.

It felt like an eternity as Rowan waited, watched. He could see his team doing their job, he knew exactly what they were doing. He had done it himself so many times that he’d lost count but this was different. This was Aelin. And their baby.

“Lorcan,” this time it was Fenrys’ voice over the radio.

“Here,” Lorcan said.

“Aelin’s breathing. We’ve got the door open the paramedics are checking her over. From what I can see there’s some damage to her arm and she’s got a small would on her head.”

“Alright,” Lorcan said.

Then there was silence again as Rowan indeed saw the paramedics moving around the drivers side door. He couldn’t see much because they were behind the car, but he knew their protocol. They would check Aelin for injuries, making sure it was safe to move her. The problem was if she unconscious she wouldn’t be able to tell them if her back, or neck or legs were hurt. And Rowan was stuck here not being able to do anything.

“They’re getting her out,” Fenrys voice came from the radio on Lorcan’s shoulder. “Once she’s on the stretcher, Rowan can come over.”

Vaughan and Connall were carrying the equipment away from the car, but Gavriel and Fenrys were staying close it seemed. Part of Rowan was thankful for that, they could be there when he couldn’t.

“Tell him to come,” Gavriel said over the radio.

Rowan didn’t wait for Lorcan to reply before he was sprinting for where he saw the paramedics lifting the stretcher. By the time he reached her they had put a bit of distance between them and the crash, Rowan couldn’t bear to look at it, all he could look at Aelin, he head above the blanket her face pale and bloody.

“Aelin,” he breathed. “Aelin, love… I’m here.”

Aelin didn’t stir, she just lay there, swaying slightly with the movement of the stretcher. When the paramedics got to the ambulance they placed the stretcher on the trolly that would allow them the move her in more smoothly.

“You riding with us?” One of the paramedics asked.

Rowan only nodded. Although it almost killed him, he stood back as they moved Aelin into the back of the ambulance. Waited until they checked her over again, made sure she was secure. Then one paramedic jumped out and went to the drivers seat. The other stayed in the back and nodded to Rowan who climbed in, sitting down and reaching for Aelin’s hand that was now uncovered.

“How many weeks pregnant is she?” The paramedic asked, his voice gentle and calm. Rowan recognised it as his emergency responder voice. Rowan had one, he used it when talking those involved in whatever emergency he’d been called to. Until today he had never been on the receiving end of it.

“10 weeks, almost 11,” Rowan managed to explain without falling apart completely.

“It doesn’t look like there’s any bleeding so that’s a good sign,” the paramedic said as he checked over Aelin’s vitals.

Just then Aelin groaned, her face twisted in pain. Immediately the paramedic sprung into action, moving to make sure Aelin didn’t move any more than she had.

“Ms Galathynius, you’ve been in a car accident I need you to be as still as you can,” he said.

She only groaned again, it sounded some like a yes.

“I’m here, Aelin,” Rowan said, holding her hand tighter.

“Ro?” Aelin moved so she could try and see him.

“Don’t move, please love,” Rowan pleaded. “Stay still.”

“The baby?” The hand that Rowan wasn’t holding went to her stomach.

“We won’t know until were at the hospital,” the paramedic supplied.

Aelin let out a broken sob, “I’m so sorry, Rowan… I’m…”

Rowan shushed her gently. “It’s aright. We’re almost there.

“What if…” Aelin couldn’t finish her sentence, from tears or because she couldn’t utter the thing she feared most.

They passed the rest of the ride in silence, Rowan thought Aelin might have lost consciousness against. Or she was praying to every god she could think of that their baby was okay. Just like Rowan was.

The ambulance stopped and a few moments later the doors opened. Rowan got out and got out of the way of the paramedics as they gently unloaded Aelin.

“Rowan,” she whispered, he head turning as she searched for him.

“I’m here, I won’t be far I promise,” Rowan said as he walked beside the stretcher. Rowan could see the tears that ran tracks down her cheeks as her hand rested on her stomach, her thumb brushing against the blanket.

~~~~~

The first they did was check for any spiral injuries now that Aelin was awake. Thankfully she had none, which meant that she was able to move more freely. Next on Aelin’s instance they were checking on the baby before they did anything else. They were just waiting in their room for a doctor to arrive with an ultrasound sound machine.

“How do you feel?” Rowan asked, not for the first time, from where he sat in the chair beside the bed.

“My body hurts,” Aelin said. Then after a few quiet moments she added. “I’m scared.”

“Me too,” Rowan said as he kissed her hand.

They didn’t say anything else, only waited. They both jumped when the doctor came in unexpectedly carrying what looked like a bulky laptop.

“I know you’re very anxious so, I’m not going to mess around here,” she said.

She pushed up Aelin’s shirt before she gelled up the wand and put it to Aelin’s stomach. Neither Aelin or Rowan could see the screen that the doctor squinted at as she shifted the wand around. The only sound Rowan could hear was his own breathing and heartbeat, so loud in his ears. Then the doctor smiled.

“Your baby is fine,” the doctor said,

“Oh thank the gods,” Aelin breathed.

“From what I can see, there is no reason to be concerned. The placenta looks perfect and everything else is as it should be. Because of where your uterus is at the moment the baby is actually pretty well protected. Still, you are very lucky. Have you had a scan yet?”

“No,” Aelin said, her voice thick with tears.

The doctor turned the screen so that both Rowan and Aelin could see.

“Oh,” Aelin gasped.

As plain as day Rowan could see their baby on the screen, a blur of black and grey, but he could make out the shape of something that looked like a tiny human.

“Considering what happened I think you should stay in for observation for a few days, but I am very hopeful,” the doctor said with small smile.

Rowan saw that Aelin could only nod. He felt very much the same, he didnt know if her had words for this moment. The relief, the joy. The doctor left after, taking the ultrasound machine with her and telling the both of them she would organise to rest of the checks. As soon doctor left Aelin sat up all the way holding her arms out to Rowan. Within a heartbeat Rowan had her in his arms, holding her as tight as he could but being conscious of her hurts. Rowan could feel that his cheeks were wet with tears but he let them fall. Aelin was okay, the baby was okay. They had been so unbelievably lucky.

“You can stop hugging me now,” Aelin said after a while, her voice muffled with her face against his chest.

“You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you,” Rowan said, and for good measure he dropped a kiss to Aelin’s head. That contact had her wincing and Rowan pulled away, worried at the pain he caused. “Sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Aelin told him.

“What happened, Aelin?” Rowan asked. He hadn’t had the will to ask her before now, with seeing how hurt she was and if the baby was alright Rowan hadn’t been able to bring himself to ask.

“I was just driving,” Aelin explained. “I don’t… I don’t think I was doing anything wrong. Then the other car hit me and then I was in the ambulance.” Aelin let out a shuddering sigh, “Rowan, I’m so —“

“Don’t say it,” Rowan cupped her face gently. “Don’t say it. This isn’t your fault.”

Aelin tried to smile but failed.

“We’ll do everything we can to make sure you and the baby are all right, I promise,” Rowan said.

Aelin lent into him and Rowan held her gently. They would get through this together, no matter what happened.

~~~~~

It took hours for Aelin to get fully checked over. Some of the scans and things took longer because they had to be mindful of her pregnancy. But by the end of all of them Aelin came out of the accident with a small cut on her forehead, a sprained wrist, some bruising to her ribs and a very mild concussion. It was all a reminder that this could have been much worse. But they had been blessed enough by some deity that it wasn’t.

After all the tests Rowan has climbed into the bed besides Aelin, letting her lean on him in the most comfortable position. Rowan didn’t want to let her go, ever. His hand over Aelin’s as it rested on her stomach, every once and a while Rowan brushed a soft kiss to her cheek, each one a silent confirmation of his love. Eventually there was a knock on the door, and both he and Aelin looked up to see Fenrys poking his head in.

“Can we come in?” He asked.

Rowan looked to Aelin and she nodded. Then Fenrys walked in, followed by Connall, then Vaughan, Gavriel and finally Lorcan. With all five of them standing in the room they barely fit. Rowan heard Aelin snort softly at the sight.

“How are you?” Gavriel asked, looking the most concerned.

“I’ll be okay,” Aelin said.

“And the baby?” Fenrys asked a little quietly.

“It should be fine,” Aelin said and she smiled up at Rowan’s before turning back to her visitors. “I’m being kept in for observation but it all looks good.”

They all blew out a heavy breath as if they had been holding it, all looking beyond relieved.

“Thank you all for what you did,” Aelin then said. That was met with a lot of shrugs and dismissive don’t worry about its. “But I’m swearing you all to secrecy. I’ve been planning the announcement for months, so don’t go blabbing to anyone and run my plans.”

They all nodded their agreement except Lorcan who looked as if he were avoiding Aelin’s eye. Her brows rose. “Lorcan?” Her voice was little more than a demand.

“I may have said something to Elide,” Lorcan mumbled looking very uncomfortable. “But I’m sure she won’t say anything.”

“Rowan my phone please,” Aelin said. Rowan couldn’t read the expression on her face. When she had the phone she typed away, then smiled. “I’ve just sworn Elide to secrecy. Lucky for you Lorcan, I know don’t have to enlist her to kick your ass for your lack of better judgement. I would do it myself but,” Aelin looked up at Rowan, now laying her hand atop of his where it lay on her stomach, her eyes full of quiet hope, “you know.”


	18. Shouldn't you be sleeping?

Aelin knew he was staring. She could feel his eyes looking over every inch of her as she attempted to make breakfast. Rowan sat on the stool on the far side of the kitchen counter, elbows bracing him as he leant forward and just watched her.

She knew if she turned to face him there would be a gentle smile on his lips, his eyes full of something close to adoration. He’d had that look on his face for a while now, even since she had just started to show little over a week ago. The nightgown she wore was getting a little tight so he was getting a pretty good view of her baby bump every time she turned away from the mixing bowl that sat by the stove. 

Aelin peered at her phone checking the pancake recipe over again to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. She had woken up with a desperate need for pancakes and searched for the simplest recipe she could find in the hopes that even she couldn’t mess it up. Aelin groaned when she realised she was meant to add two eggs and not one, and went to the fridge to grab another. On her way she glanced at Rowan and he did indeed have that lovesick look on his face. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Aelin asked as she cracked the egg into the bowl then hugged it to her stomach to mix as she turned around to face her husband.

He just shrugged, “I can sleep later.”

Rowan had walked in coming off night shift at the fire station just after Aelin had started on the pancakes. They had said a brief good morning as he went straight to the bathroom to shower and then she had been so intent on the recipe that she hadn’t noticed when Rowan had appeared at the bench until the stool had scraped on the floor. 

“You just want some pancakes,” Aelin said as she pulled the spatular out of the batter and watched it drip off, deciding it was properly mixed. “You don’t get the first one.”

“I would never dream of it,” Rowan said and Aelin smiled as she turned to the stove to get started.

She poured the batter into the pan, already impatient for it to cook. Then she threw over her shoulder, “Are you going to kiss me or just keep staring?”

Rowan hadn't kissed her since he walked in, just kept his distance, watching her. But she had had a lonely night without him and missed his touch. Somewhere behind her she heard the stool move again and then strong arms were wrapping around, one around her shoulder and the other on her bump, Rowan’s chin rested on her head. Her face broke out into a grin and Aelin flipped her pancake before she looked up at him. At the movement of her head Rowan stood tall and let her turn in his arms. Then he gave her exactly what she wanted, a soft lingering kiss. When he broke away Aelin couldn't help but sigh.

“Your pancake is about to burn,” Rowan said, humour dancing in his eyes.

Aelin swore and turned back around, quickly using the spatular to move the pancake to the awaiting plate. She frowned as she looked down at it, black around the edges, looking very unappealing. 

with a let a heavy sigh Aelin poured more batter into the pan. “You did that on purpose, just so you could get the first pancake.” Rowan chuckled as he picked up the pancake he knew she wouldn't eat, resting on the bench so he could resume watching her. Aelin smiled and shook her head. “You’re such a creep.”

“You love it,” Rowan said through his mouthful of food. 

Aelin pointed the spatular at him, “True, but no more distractions until I eat. Deal?”

Rowan grinned at her before he dropped a quick kiss onto her cheek. “Deal.”


	19. New Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: “You are my new pillow.” for the Firefighter au ;)

Aelin had been tossing and turning for a good 20 minutes. Rowan didn’t want to say anything because if she knew she was keeping him awake she would feel awful. And at the moment that usually led to crying. Well, most things led to crying these days, Aelin seemed particularly susceptible to her hormones at the moment.

As if on cue there was a quiet whimper from Aelin’s side of the bed. Rowan rolled over and put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m awake, love,” he said quietly.

Aelin let out a soft sob. “I didn’t mean to keep you up.”

“It’s fine,” Rowan said rubbing her arm soothingly. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get comfortable,” Aelin said as she rolled onto her back, her bump lifting the blankets a little. “I can’t sleep on my back, obviously not on my stomach, I’ve never been able to sleep well on my side and now with how heavy my stomach is it just pulls and I can’t stand it.”

With each word Aelin’s voice got tighter and tighter and Rowan was sure he’d see tears on her cheeks if there was enough light. 

“Come here,” Rowan said and Aelin awkwardly rolled towards him. “Lay your head on my chest.”

Aelin did as she was told, Rowan shifting slightly so that her bump rested on him, hopefully alleviating some of the dragging sensation for her. Aelin shifted too, moving her way into a better position. Rowan stayed still until Aelin let out a contented sigh. 

“Better?” Rowan asked, looking down and only seeing the shadow of the top of her head as she nodded.

“Much better,” Aelin replied as she place a hand on his chest. Rowan took the opportunity to hold it in his.

Minutes passed and Rowan felt Aelin completely relax against him.

“You know, I think they have pillows this kind of thing,” Rowan said.

Aelin made a humming noise before she answered, like she was struggling to get the words out as sleep pulled her under. 

“You are my new pillow,” she murmured against his chest. 

Rowan held in his laughter so he wouldn’t disturb his wife as she finally drifting off to sleep. If being a pillow was added to his duties as a husband, he didn’t mind one bit.


	20. New Pillow Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Oooh a continuation of the Striking Matches pillow fluff perhaps: “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”

Aelin hadn’t moved the entire night. When Rowan awoke the next morning to the soft music of his alarm Aelin’s head was still on his shoulder but instead of her hand being on his chest her arm was lying across him. Her lips were parted as she snored softly. Aelin’s snoring was a little worse since she got pregnant, but Rowan took special care never to mention it.

Her hormones had made her particularly sensitive. The other day she had started crying because she couldn’t find the novel she was reading. Rowan had eventually sat her down on the couch and he looked for it himself, finding it in a few minutes. Then she got upset about how upset she was over it, so Rowan had kissed her until her tears had stopped.

As gently as he could he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm. The movement was enough to wake Aelin up and she snorted as she awoke. Rowan suppressed his smile. 

Aelin snuggled deeper into his side moaning softly in protest. “I don’t wanna get up,” she grumbled. “You’re comfy.”

Rowan rubbed a hand down her arm, her side, then it rested on her stomach — his thumb caressing her skin through the fabric of her nightgown.

“You don’t have to,” Rowan said as he kissed her forehead. “It’s Saturday.”

“Oh,” Aelin said then looked up at him, “then I don’t want you to get up.”

“But I need to go to work,” Rowan said and shifted to get up, but Aelin held him tighter.

“I’m sorry, but I need you to stay right where you are. _We_ need you to stay right where you are,” Aelin insisted.

“Aelin, you can’t bring the baby into things to get your way. That’s not fair,” Rowan said as the hand that had rested on her stomach moved to her cheek.

She smiled up at him. “But you can never say no to them. I can’t help myself.”

Rowan kissed her. “I can never say no to you. I can just usually reason my way out of it.”

“Mmhmm,” Aelin hummed on his lips, “go on then. Reason your way out of this one.”

Rowan turned away to grab his phone again. Aelin’s fingers tapped on his bare chest feigning impatience while he typed a text and sent it off. Then he dropped his phone on the bed, not caring where it landed.

“I’m waiting,” Aelin said but Rowan just tucked her hair behind her ear.

Rowan smiled down at her and Aelin smiled right back, a soft smile as if sleep might pull her under again at any moment. “Called in sick, couldn’t be bothered to think of a reason to deny my wife her new pillow.”

Aelin eyes lit up in surprise. “Lorcan is going to kill you.”

Rowan shrugged and settled back into bed. “He can come and get me then. And considering what I have planned he really won’t want to.”

“Oh?” Aelin asked but the tilt of her mouth told him she knew exactly what he meant. Then she yawned. “Maybe we sleep in just a little bit first?”

Rowan nodded, kissing Aelin’s forehead, and her eyes fluttered shut. It didn’t take long for her soft snoring to start up again.


	21. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they’re craving. For Rowaelin

Rowan felt a poke to his cheek that stirred him from where he’d fallen asleep on the couch. It took another poke for him to open his eyes.

“Rowan, wake up.”

There was enough urgency in Aelin’s voice that it had Rowan sitting up from where his head had been resting in her lap, his head spinning a little.

“What, what is it?” He asked rubbing his eyes.

“I need you to run down to the store for me,” Aelin said.

Rowan opened one eye and tapped his phone, it was almost 9 o’clock. He groaned. Work had kicked his ass today, they’d had two call outs, both of which had been physically demanding and then Lorcan had insisted they all train, claiming they had been slacking off since the holidays. It was true, but Rowan didn’t have to like it. He’d fallen asleep watching whatever they had been watching lulled to sleep by Aelin playing with his hair.

“What do you need?” Rowan asked, looking over at her. Her hand was running over her 7 months pregnant belly.

“We need some celery.”

Rowan blink again, his eyebrows raising. “You hate celery,” he said simply, really hoping this was a joke.

“But I need it,” Aelin insisted.

“Am I dreaming?”

“No, Buzzard you’re not dreaming. I have a desperate craving for celery,” Aelin said then looked him straight in the eye. “Or should I say _we_.”

Rowan groaned rubbing at his face. “Aelin, love. It’s getting late.”

“I’m really sorry, but your child is currently assaulting my ribs with their appendages. You don’t get a choice,” Aelin said matter of factly.

“Why is it always my child when they are doing something bad?” Rowan sighed.

“Should I really answer that?” Aelin fixed him with a look.

“I’m just going to ask one more time,” Rowan said, his irritation evident. “I’m leaving the apartment when it’s getting late, going up and down six flights of stairs and out to a store to get you celery. Which you hate.”

“Yes, Mr Grumpy Face, your very pregnant wife doesn’t want to climb all those stairs herself or risk slipping on some ice, so I’m asking you to go get it because its what the baby wants,” Aelin explained to him.

Rowan sighed again, this time out of resignation, and stood up and stretched. “I’m going, I’m going.”

~~~~~

Rowan shrugged off his jacket by the door. Even though it was the end of February winter was still very much hanging around with no plans of leaving. But climbing the six flights of stairs up to their apartment had warmed him up, he had no idea how Aelin was still doing it basically every day.

His wife was exactly where he’d left her, sitting on the couch and rubbing her stomach.

“I got it,” Rowan said before she could ask. Aelin grinned.

He went straight to the kitchen to wash and cut up the celery. Aelin just kept watching the TV while he did all that. Sure he was a little annoyed at going out in the cold for celery of all things, but the smile on Aelin’s face had been worth it. He had finished chopping up the celery when Aelin called out to him.

“Hey, could you bring the Nutella in with you?”

Still very tired Rowan went on auto pilot and grabbed the jar form the cupboard. He didn’t think anything of it until he handed Aelin the plate of celery and the Nutella. “Here.”

Rowan just stared as Aelin twisted off the lid of the jar and picked up a celery stick.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“I’m eating,” Aelin said.

“You’re not dipping the celery in the Nutella, are you?” Rowan asked.

“That’s the plan,” she said matter of factly.

Rowan couldn’t help it, he just blurted out, “No way, that’s disgusting.”

“I’m not in charge here,” Aelin said and he watched as she dipped the celery in the hazelnut spread and took a bite, eating it without hesitation.

Rowan shook his head. “I’m going to bed.”

Aelin dipped the celery again, “Alright I’ll be in soon.”

“Don’t bring that in with you,” Rowan called over his shoulder.

Aelin laughed.

“And brush your teeth before you come to bed, I don’t want you kissing me with that weird-ass combination,” Rowan said from the door way.

Aelin laughed so hard she actually snorted. “Okay, don’t get your feathers all ruffled. Thank you for getting me my weird-ass craving.”

Rowan chuckled. “You’re welcome, Aelin. Anytime.”


	22. Dream Home

Aelin was only half way and she had given up. She had three more flights of stairs to go and she was puffed and exhausted and didn’t know how long it would take her to gather the strength to get up the rest of them. The fact that it was winter was a blessed relief, at least she didn’t have the heat to contend with, even though she was most definitely sweating. She was only 7 months pregnant and she was struggling to make it up the stairs. How was she supposed to do it once she was even more pregnant? How was she supposed to climb six flights of stairs with a baby?

Those were things that she had been thinking about a lot lately. She loved her little dingy apartment, or rather loved what had happened there. That was where she met Rowan, where the whole door fiasco had happened. He had proposed to her in that apartment, carried her all the way up these damned stairs after they had got married. The apartment meant a lot to her, but it was getting more and more obvious that their time here was running out. 

Finally catching her breath and willing away the tears in her eyes Aelin started to climb again. And she refused to stop until she got to the apartment door, even if that meant she had gone at a snail's pace at some points. She was just glad that Rowan wouldn’t be home and she would be able to compose herself and swallow back her emotions for when he got home, hopefully. Her emotions and hormones had not been her friends of late. So when she opened the door and saw him sitting on the couch it caught her unawares and she almost burst into tears at the sight of him.

Rowan immediately saw that something was wrong and he was up from the couch, taking her work bag from her and put it on the ground before gathering her into his arms.

“Aelin,” he said onto her head and she held him tighter. “Love, you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Aelin said into his chest, her voice muffled. “It’s just a lot of stairs.”

Rowan kissed her head once then let her go. “You sit down, I’ll get you some water.”

Aelin did just that, sitting on the couch and taking her shoes off her swollen feet. Rowan was back in a few moments, giving her the bottle of water as he sat down beside her. Aelin immediately lent into his side, taking comfort of the feeling of his body against hers. Then she took a drink.

“What are you doing home?” Aelin asked, her voice still a little strained. 

“I convinced Lorcan to let me be on call from home,” Rowan said. That explained while he was in his uniform. “I had a feeling you might need me.”

That was what broke the dam on Aelin’s tears. Damn him and his intuition.

“We can’t stay here,” Aelin said before he could ask. “We can’t stay here and that makes me sad. Because this place was so important to us, but we can’t have a baby here. I can’t do the stairs pregnant, I can’t do the stairs with the baby. There will always be so much to carry and I know I can’t do it. We can’t do it.”

Rowan looked down at her, as she looked up at him. “I know.”

“You do?” Aelin asked.

“Yeah,” Rowan said, the left corner of his mouth dropping in a frown. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot lately.”

“You have?”

Rowan just nodded. Then they were both quiet for a while, both just thinking Aelin guessed. That's what Aelin was doing, a thousand different thoughts running through her mind. All of it getting a little overwhelming. Would they buy? Would they rent? Where would they go? _When_ would they go? They were on a pretty defined deadline.

“One step at a time,” Rowan said quietly, no doubt reading the tension in her body. “We don’t even know what we want.”

Rowan was right again, they had never really talked about moving in a real sense. It was one of those things they just assumed they would do when the time was right. 

“What’s your dream house?” Rowan asked, relaxing back into the couch. “What makes or breaks the deal?”

Aelin took another sip of water as she thought. “I think it has at least four bedrooms.”

“Four?” Rowan said looking down, brows high. “What on earth are we going to do with all those rooms?”

Aelin smiled coyly up at him, her hand running over her belly. “Oh, I don’t know.”

Rowan chuckled. “I think I want a place with our own private bathroom.”

“Why’s that?” Aelin asked.

“Privacy,” Rowan said simply.

“For?” Aelin pressed. 

Rowan just rolled his eyes at her. “Whatever your imagination wants, Aelin.”

That made Aelin laugh, then she glanced around the room. “I want a dining area. Somewhere we can have a real dining table. And a big kitchen. Not huge, but big enough that we can move around in it together without running into each other.”

“I like running into you in the kitchen,” Rowan said.

“But things always burn, or we’re late. I think it’s best if we have some space,” Aelin explained matter of factly, but she didn’t miss how Rowan's arm tightened around her at the mention of taking ‘space’, like the thought of it right now was abhorrent. Aelin found his hand and squeezed it. “I want a yard. Big enough so we can get a dog.”

“And space for the baby to play and run,” Rowan added.

“I want the house to be cute too,” Aelin told him. “I don’t want some ugly modern thing. I want it to have character.”

“I like that idea,” Rowan said. “Maybe we could find a place on the edge of the city. Still close enough that we can keep our jobs, but a little quieter, more land.”

“I think I would like that,” Aelin agreed. “I don’t want to leave all our friends.”

“Even Lorcan?” Rowan asked.

Aelin let out a burst of laughter. “Yes, even Lorcan. But mainly for Elide’s sake, but please don’t tell him that.”

By some divine intervention Rowan wasn’t called out to an incident, so they spent the whole evening talking about and discussing their new house. They playfully fought over room colours as they ate dinner, whether they would have carpet or floorboards in the bedrooms as they half paid attention to the show on the TV, discussed what exactly they would use all those bedrooms for while they got ready for bed. By the time Aelin was tucked into Rowan’s side under the covers they had a decent idea of what exactly they wanted from a house. 

Unbeknown to Aelin, Rowan started looking while she was asleep, trawling through pages of houses. By the time his own eyelids were dropping he hadn’t found anything, but he knew he would find something, it might just take a little bit of time.

~~~~~

It took Rowan about 2 weeks to find something that fit almost all their requirements. He hadn’t expected to find the perfect home but this came pretty damned close.

He’d spent the night at the station on night shift, using the quiet the time waiting looking through every real estate site he could think of searching for right house. And found it he did. It was nearly 2 am so he didn’t call or message Aelin in case she was sleeping, something she was getting less and less of these days, but it left him humming with an excited energy.

When he walked through the apartment door Aelin was in the kitchen making herself breakfast. Rowan went straight to her, kissing her sweetly before holding his phone up for her to look at.

“Rowan, what…” 

Rowan watched for her reaction, as her brows furrowed in confusion but then when she saw what was on her screen her eyes went wide.

“It’s… that’s perfect,” Aelin said, taking his phone from him.

“Well, it’s not,” Rowan said, swiping his fingers across the screen to flick through the photos. “The kitchen is old and terrible and the paint job throughout the old house is retro and not in a good way. But those are all things we could fix. The yard is huge, there’s this big old tree in the yard we could hang a swing from. It’s got some flaws, but I don’t think we’ll find anything much better.”

“I love it Rowan,” Aelin said, putting his phone on the counter and wrapping her hands around his neck. “I’ll contact the real estate on my lunch break and –”

“I already have,” Rowan said with a smile. “I’ve emailed them, expressing our interest. I’ve got it all started.”

Aelin grinned and then kissed him. “Thank you, Rowan. You are too perfect.” 

Rowan smiled, “Anything for you, my love.” 


	23. You make me unbelievably happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "You make me so unbelievably happy."

Rowan was starting dozing as Aelin played with his hair, his head rested on her thigh. She was leaning back on the headboard, propped up by pillows, her tablet propped up on her stomach and she browsed what he assumed to be baby things. Their Saturday had been lazy, spending the whole day at home watching TV. It was late afternoon and both of them had decided to lay in bed to stretch after being cramped on the couch most of the day. Aelin was almost 8 months pregnant so space was getting scarce at times.

His eyelids were just beginning to droop when Aelin made a small startled noise and then her tablet hit him in the face. He suddenly was very much awake.

“I’m sorry,” Aelin said as she lifted the device off Rowan’s face. “Apparently someone doesn’t like it when I use my stomach as a table. I did try and catch it, I swear.”

Rowan looked up at his wife and couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips. She smiled back at him, her thumb rubbing at the stinging spot on his cheek.

“That must have been some kick,” Rowan as he shuffled back to rest his head on a pillow.

Aelin held out her hand to him, wriggling her fingers. Rowan gave his hand to her and let her guide his hand to the right spot. It didn't take long for Rowan to feel a patter against his hand, followed by a shifting movement like the baby was rolling over. 

Rowan let out a soft chuckle. “Think someone is running out of room in there.”

Aelin let out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to get any bigger.”

Aelin’s voice was a little sad and Rowan looked up at her, to see a crooked little smile on her face. Shifting so he was sitting up he kissed Aelin’s stomach on the way to pressing a kiss to her cheek. Rowan pulled back enough so he could see her face as Aelin turned to face him.

“You make me unbelievably happy,” Rowan said and kissed her lips softly. “Did you know that?”

Aelin's smile grew bigger. “Even if I look like I swallowed a planet?”

“Especially if you look like you ate three planets,” Rowan exaggerated. “And a whole chocolate hazelnut cake.”

He watched fondly as Aelin’s expression turned thoughtful and she bit at her bottom lip. Rowan laughed as he pushed himself up from the bed and then went around to Aelin's side, gesturing for her to let him help her up.

“What are you doing?” Aelin asked, not waiting for an answer as she gave him her hands anyway. 

Rowan helped ease her up so Aelin was standing, his hands resting on her hips to make sure she was steady on her feet. “I know that look. You’re not eating the leftover cake in bed.”

Aelin tipped her head back and laughed. “You know me too well,” Aelin said before she kissed him and then murmured onto his lips, “You make me unbelievably happy too.”


End file.
